Misc Mistakes, Misunderstandings & Misconceptions
by Aurora0628
Summary: COMPLETED! Wonder Woman wants Batman. Batman wants no one. The rest of the world wants Wonder Woman to end up with Superman.
1. The Bat, the Cat & the Headless Gargoyle

Disclaimer : I don't own these characters, I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Author's note: This story starts just after Diana walks away from Batman, from the episode _This Little Piggy_, assuming that she is still clueless about everything that has just happened to her and what he did to help her.

Chapter One

The Bat, the Cat and the Headless Gargoyle

She walked away from Batman with this strange and funny urge to hum a certain tune that kept repeating its melody over and over in her mind like an old, stubborn, broken record. So she hummed this persistent melody as she slowly strolled away with a sure feeling that his eyes were on her for she could practically feel two points burning her skin. With renewed spirit, she gave her hips a determined sway, drawing the emphasis on her behind as she sauntered the hallway. Knowing that she would disappear from his view a few feet more, she made another obvious move by combing her raven tresses with her right hand, gathering them over her right shoulder, exposing the smooth skin of her back. But still, there were no footsteps to be heard following her. Last resort as the bend was a few steps away now, she swayed even more, as if she was not obvious enough.

"Diana…"

She turned abruptly, too abruptly that she almost lost her balance. Strong arms supported her and saved her from the fall.

"Something wrong?"

_Wrong man_, she thought. "I'm okay, Kal," she said instead, hiding her embarrassment. "Why?"

"I thought for a while there that you…hurt your…uhm, behind," Superman noted embarrassingly, in more of a Clark Kent way. "You were walking…funny."

_Funny? _She could almost feel the color creeping up her cheeks. "I'm okay…really," she smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he sounded concerned. "Batman said you have been through a lot, though he would not say much about it."

_Why was it so big a deal anyway? What ever in Hera's name happened?_

"Though…to be sure, would you like me to take a look at your butt?"

If he was not Superman, she would have taken that as an affront to her femininity. Instead she just smiled and cast him a knowing look about what he just said.

He realized his mistake _I just said 'butt' to Diana _"I mean…look inside…" Clark Kent was taking over.

Her eyebrows rose higher. "Look inside where?"

"Inside your…uhm…" he was trying to find the right words to say in a totally embarrassing situation. He would never in his life, try and do what he was suddenly so defensive about.

"You mean, perform x-ray vision?"

"Yes, that's it." He laughed nervously. "Sorry…the words came out wrong the first time."

It was her turn to smile. "It's okay. And I am okay, _really_."

"Well…the good thing is that you are fine." He patted her softly on the shoulder, like she was one of the boys, as if to reassure her that he did not mean any of the blunders he was saying earlier.

Superman walked away and she stared at the gold S insignia on his cape. She sighed and shook her head. Superheroes, mostly the male ones, can sometimes be so dense.

Suddenly very tired, she made her way to her quarters, skipping dinner, feeling full as if she ate enough food to last her an entire week. After a soothing bath, she donned her pajamas and got ready for bed. As she sat by the corner of the standard issue, as GL would say, mattress, there was a rumble deep in her stomach. Then, she let out this long, earth shattering burp.

Totally shocked and embarrassed, even if she was by herself, she covered her mouth as another one tore itself from within her. _Great Hera_! she felt like she consumed the watchtower's weekly food ration.

Suddenly curious about what _really_ happened to her, and afraid that Superman might be rapping on her door any minute now about what his super hearing just picked up coming from her room, she donned her costume in record breaking time and headed for the only person that knew.

Just as sure as the sun would rise in the east, and that dozens of crime will be committed in Gotham that night, he was there as she recognized the familiar brooding figure cloaked in darkness, the same place she could recall before everything faded, the place where they were having the _talk_.

"You should be resting," he commented in the dark, his back to her.

She slowly approached him. "I can't rest…you know I can't." Her voice was a soft whisper in the night. "Not until…"

"I already told you the reasons why."

"Oh…" That was not what she wanted to ask him, but now that he brought it up, this was a good time as any. But then, an alarmed look on her face registered, as a hand placed itself on her suddenly noisy tummy, as if to appease it. For a few, frightening seconds, she thought she was going to burp in front of him.

He finally faced her, taking in her expression and she immediately withdrew her hand from her stomach.

"Diana…" his voice softening a little as he probably misinterpreted her reaction as one of hurt than embarrassment from an upset stomach.

"You only told me…" She sat on the same ledge and looked below distancing herself to prevent him from hearing the rumbling noises from within her, silently calling out to her deities, praying. After a while, she was thankful that the uncomfortable sensation had passed. The wind blew her hair and she tucked it in her ear before looking at him. "I am not yet convinced."

She straightened up and prepared to move close to him. But before she could make a step, her keen sense heard a soft footfall nearby. A slender figure clad in black emerged from the dark.

"Am I interrupting…_something_," Catwoman purred, the emphasis on the last word. She approached them, her very sensual movements moved close to Batman, too close.

_And he does not seem to mind a bit_, Diana's suddenly jealous eyes noticed. Catwoman, on the other hand, swept her gaze from the red boots to the blue eyes.

"Princess…" Batman said. The way he said it meant that he had other business to attend to and that she'd better get going.

_So it's Princess again huh? You want princess, I'm going to give you a princess._ "Oh…where are my manners," she said. "I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons. You must be Catwoman, _obviously_."

The annoyed look on the other woman's face, and the matching glare, she noted, made the scene funnier than awkward to her. She was still jealous of course, but the image of a woman dressed as a cat rubbing her body all over a man dressed up as a bat was, she had to admit, amusing. If the other woman was to use him as a scratching pole anytime now, she would not be surprised.

"Ahhh…royalty, that explains why," the sensually deep voice remarked. Then to Batman's ears only, with lips a breath away from his face, with a whisper that she was meant to hear. "…why she's so stuck up. Imagine a kingdom without a king."

She needed a quick retort. "Oh…there is a lot to imagine," she remarked with a naughty gleam in her eyes.

"My, my!" Catwoman was surprised. "I never thought Miss _Perfect_ here had it in her. You've been spending too much time with mortals I see…their morals are starting to rub off on you."

She had Flash to thank for that. "Not like the way you are rubbing right now," she whispered and she could see Batman smirking. He had not said a word in a while, as if he was scoring. _Another point for the royal._

"She's got a sharp tongue, too. Wonder what your boyfriend Superboyscout will say to that?" Catwoman alleged as she disentangled herself from Batman and walked around her, as if sizing her opponent.

She wanted to settle that argument that Superman was not her boyfriend but when she looked at Batman, the smirk all gone, she allowed herself the luxury. "He hasn't been complaining."

Selina Kyle turned her attention back to the suddenly tense Batman. "Is she always like this? I always thought princesses were little obedient girls in fancy dresses waiting in line to be queen." The venomous stare was back at her again.

She knew where her advantages were and it was about time she used them. She put her weight on her right leg, displaying the curve of her hip, her shapely behind in view. Then she arched her back, emphasizing the perfect form of her generous breasts. "I may be sometimes obedient…" She looked at the other from head to foot. "But I'm definitely not little."

It was not envy, nor jealousy but defeat at the war of words, _and cup size_, that made Catwoman finally ignore her and look up at Batman. "Darling…you said eleven. If I knew you had company…I would have come later."

_So he arranged a meeting with that…cat!_ And it was here, at their _place, their…gargoyle. How could he?_ She felt like being hit in the gut.

He said something to Catwoman then addressed her. "Princess…"

"Yes, I know," she remarked. "I should be leaving." She turned on her heels.

But before she flew, she added icily. "Sorry if I interfered with your plans. I just came by to find out…what happened to me during the…I'm still trying to piece up my memory. I still can't remember."

"That was what you were asking about?" he said, in an even voice that belied his surprise.

"Yes…why?" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and asked innocently. "Is there something else to talk about?"

"No, nothing more." If he was disappointed, she did not know.

Another punch in the gut. She ignored the feeling. "It was _interesting_ to finally meet you," she said to the other woman.

"Likewise," the bored villainess replied while examining the sharp points of her gloved hand rather than looking at her.

She turned to him. "Goodbye."

Before she flew away, she wanted to smash another gargoyle as it somewhat laughed at her, reminding her of the failure, the humiliation she felt. But a hostile display like that would only make matters worse. With a heavy heart she flew away from the dreaded scene, as fast as she could.

Then she felt a cold prick in her cheek, as her form sliced through the wind of the night. She put a palm in her face and realized that tears were streaming down from her eyes. She was crying.

"Are you okay?" A figure flew beside her.

She wiped the remaining tears away. "Kal!" she feigned surprised. "I'm okay." How many times had she said that to him this day?

Her friend's brows narrowed. "Are you sure? You look like you've been…crying."

_Uh, oh_. "Actually, I think I was…I think I got something in my eye." _There, that was not a lie_.

"Let me see…" Superman smiled remembering the scene they had earlier. He stopped her in mid-air and inspected her eyes close. She realized he was giving her an eye check up via x-ray vision. "No…nothing there. The tears must've removed it."

She blinked a few times. "I think so too." They resumed flying casually.

"So where did you go?" Superman asked nonchalantly.

"I could not sleep," she sighed. "I was trying to remember what happened by going to the place I had last memory of."

"Did it work?"

"No."

He smiled at her ruefully. "Don't worry. You'll find out sooner or later. For now," he took her hand. "It's time to head back to the watchtower. If I have to lock you up to get you to rest, I will," he joked.

They returned in a short while and as promised, he accompanied her to her room, thanking her gods that he did not ask anymore questions that she had to answer truthfully. She was not up for any more talk, the verbal sparring with Catwoman was enough sparring for the night. And it felt as exhausting as a real battle, she had to admit.

Emotionally exhausting.

She decided to shower again, as if the water would cleanse away the tightening in her chest, the shame. How many times had she acted like that towards Batman, as if begging for his attention? She even went as far as making the first move by kissing him. Of course, she had the ultimate excuse. It was a strategy to keep the enemies off their trail.

He did not mention any of it afterwards, nor did he pursue a _more than colleagues_ relationship with her. That should have been a sign.

But no, she just had to try again. She had to blame the stubbornness she inherited from her mother. When they were turned into eight year olds, she became bolder. The kid inside was more carefree about acting out her emotions by batting her eyelashes at him, following him around, even if he was trying his best to avoid her. And when they were turned back into adults, he dismissed her.

Did she give up? No, try a third time.

Try the subtle approach. Talk him out of his feelings once and for all. But of course, count on the gods to spoil her private moment by sending no less than an old witch with a grudge against mommy to ruin her night of nights.

_What in Hera's name am I doing?_

She looked at her naked form in the mist stained mirror, and stood proudly. She was an Amazon, a race that did not need men for as long as she could remember. She was royalty. She was the world's strongest female, probably the second strongest Meta, next to Superman. She was ageless. She was beauty personified. Men wanted to possess her, women wanted to be her.

Nothing like a dose of vanity could cure a broken heart.

And whatever in Gaea's name gave her the idea that she would have a future with a mortal? She shook her head, knowing all along the answer.

Love.

A love that she could only give to one man but this one man does not want.

The previous night, she remembered tossing her heritage aside, swallowing her pride and bravely opened up to him. He dumped her. And tonight, even though she was not even yet opening her emotions to him, he still dumped her. The next time, she probably has not spoken a word yet and he's already dumping her, worse, she might get a memo of him dumping her!

_You don't want it, fine!_

She dressed and lay on the bed, staring vacantly at the ceiling. Then she made a resolve, as if making an agreement with herself.

_I may still love you, Batman, Bruce Wayne, everything about you. But you made it clear, in so many ways that I failed to notice, did not want to notice, that you never felt the same. So this I promise myself…no more childish thoughts, no more stealing glances, no more sketching your face during boring meetings, no more pretending that you will ever return my feelings._

_I would not, ever, let myself be a fool again. _

_I am Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazons._

_And tomorrow is a new day. _

She sighed, feeling a part of her come to terms with herself. As she turned to switch off the lights, she whispered for herself to hear.

"Goodbye Bruce. Goodbye Batman."

She smiled as she turned and hugged a pillow. He'd better learn to be _extra_ friendly with Superman or GL. She was not going to volunteer flying him from now on.

_To be continued…_


	2. A Match Made In Heaven

Disclaimer : I don't own these characters, I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended, as always.

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews…keep 'em coming.

Chapter Two

A Match Made In Heaven

She was almost late for the meeting, well considering the number of heroes that were present it was more of an assembly, after making a secure line connection to her agent regarding an investment she just made. She was informed that everything was ready and taken care of. She was excitedly making plans in her head about this investment, about her independence, that she barely heard any of what Superman was saying. When it was over, she made her way to the exit.

"Diana…meeting room in five minutes," Superman called out.

Didn't they just have a meeting? She looked at the clock and winced. She had enough time for breakfast if she were Wally. Dismissing breakfast since she still felt full anyway, she went ahead to the meeting room. Superman was already there, looking at a magazine.

_Oh my! It's the magazine._

"Diana, good that you're here." Superman motioned for her to sit.

She sat next to him. "So…we're going to talk about that."

Her friend did not even bother answering her as he was busy arguing with himself if Diana was indeed the woman staring in front of him, from the magazine.

He appeared to be intently studying the pictures of her taken several weeks ago as she looked at his profile. _He's going to be angry at me_. Then she remembered the events that led to that photo shoot.

Ever since she came to Man's World, she was hounded by various cosmetic firms, top designers to endorse their products after all she was a goddess, and she was very beautiful. It was very difficult, but she successfully declined every offer even if they were so very persistent.

Then came a time when she made up her mind. It was just after the watchtower was destroyed and she found herself suddenly homeless. The money was more, much more than enough for an investment, a home of her own, and another project that she wanted to start. That was when she lent her face and body to be a print model for the first and the last time.

"I just want you to know that…it was a one time deal." She sounded apologetic.

He faced her and regarded her expression. "I always thought that your people…"

"Did not approve?" She found the courage to smile at him when she knew he was not mad as she thought and touched his arm. "They also did not approve of me coming her, Kal."

"I have nothing against this…" he sighed. "Are you sure the sisters won't leave the island and march here to protest?"

She chuckled. "They only read GQ…just kidding."

They laughed together for a while. "I almost did not recognize you with that red hair, and brown eyes," Superman noted.

"And the heavy make up," she smiled with him. "How did you know it was me then?"

"I. Told. Him."

She stiffened at the sound of that voice. Batman took the seat beside Superman.

"You should have told us you were planning on marketing your looks," the deep voice added.

"And good morning to you too," she forced a smile that he did not return. Actually, he seemed upset, very upset. She removed her hand on Superman's arm and sat straight, serious now. "Why?" she asked.

"Protocol."

Actually, she had not counted on the fact that she might be recognized since the agreement was that she be uncredited, or the fact that Batman was reading fashion magazines.

_Or does he?_ That thought was suddenly disturbing. She had to shake the mental image of him, costume and all, sitting cross legged in front of his computer in the Batcave while leafing through the latest issue of Vogue.

It was easier to think that Batgirl might have tipped her off, better yet, it might be that Catwoman.

"I don't recall you giving Flash this lecture when he endorsed a product," she answered defiantly.

"That was different." He almost snorted.

"Of course it is..." her voice was rising. "Because I'm a woman."

"Don't give me that--"

"Why not?" She stood up.

"Sex is not the issue," he shot back.

_It's like watching Wimbledon_, Superman thought. If he did not have super strength, he would be suffering from a whiplash by now.

"Then what is the issue?" She demanded, hands on the table.

"Don't play dumb with me, Diana."

"I'm not."

"You know very well what the issue is."

"Care to enlighten me?" Her eyebrows rose at him.

His eyes were mere slits. "Flash was wearing a lot more in one commercial…" He took a deep breath. "Than you in _all_ of these shots." He slid the magazine to her part of the table.

She looked at one of her scantily clad poses. "I've worn less as an Amazon."

"There were no men in the island, Princess," his voice warned.

"I've never had qualms about men seeing me."

"I do."

"Well I don--" She suddenly paused, open mouthed, surprised at his reply.

If his answer surprised her, it stupefied Superman. _It's a tie for set number one_, he thought. Then said aloud, "It's over and done." Superman, acting as the umpire, broke the silence as the two stared at each other. "There's nothing more we can do about it. Can you just tell us why you did it?"

She sighed and sat down. "I need the money."

"What for?"

"It's confidential."

Batman was trying his best to be patient with her. "Can you please talk to her?" he told Superman.

They are now into tie-break and Diana was leading by half a point. Superman tried to hide his sudden amusement. "Diana, what do you need it for?"

"I…made an investment." She almost sounded guilty by planning behind their backs.

"A…what?"

"You need a hearing aid," she whispered under her breath. He did not hear any of it but he heard a faint chuckle from Superman. "And I need a house."

He pretended to consider. "You could have just asked me."

"I'm not a charity case."

He tensed, as if hurt by her answer. "Why would you need a house?" His tone was suspicious.

_None of your business!_ "You have the manor…" She turned to Superman. "…you have the fortress. Did anyone ever ask you why?"

"But you have a room here," Superman spoke when the other man seemed to consider her answer.

"I know. But what happens if…" she appealed to her friend. "Someone needs to pilot it to destruction again?"

"That's a lot of money for just a house," Batman just could not help from interrupting.

If he did not know any better, Superman was likely to conclude that there was something bothering Bruce about Diana's plan. His reasons were getting a little personal. It was time to end this and move on to more concerning matters like…saving the world.

"I don't see anything wrong about that, Diana." He conceded and stood up. "Just…try to tell us if you have any future plans…of modeling again, so we can have a commission." He smiled at his friend. Batman then stood up stormed out of the room.

She frowned at the closing doors but smiled at the other man and was glad he understood. "By the way, I'm moving out tonight."

"So soon?" He opened the door for her.

"Another superhero could take my room."

"Will you be alright?" The concern in his eyes made her forget her initial irritation at her other teammate.

"I'm a big girl, Kal. I can handle this," she tapped his shoulder. "Thanks…for everything."

Just in time after the meeting, she volunteered to assist Supergirl on an emergency. There was a fire in one of the hospitals in, of all the places, Gotham. Thankfully, it was not the handiwork of one of Batman's best friends and that it was taken care of before the incident necessitated _his highness's_ appearance. Supergirl left for another minor emergency while she stayed behind just to make sure everything was alright. After a short while, assured that everything was okay and no one was hurt, she prepared to leave.

"Wonder Woman, "an elderly lady called out.

She walked towards the group of patients that they saved from the fire. "Yes, ma'am?"

The old lady smiled. "We think you and Superman really make a nice couple."

Another remarked, "We think it's about time you two get together."

The small crowd of patients seemed to agree. All she could do was smile embarrassingly. A younger lady, not a patient, maybe a daughter of one of them, she noticed, approached her with a basket of fruits.

"Please accept this as a thank you from us."

"Oh!" She was warmed by the gesture. "Thank you."

As she flew away, she thought about how Bruce would react on her accepting presents from people she just saved. Just then she got a call in her commlink.

"Diana…" There was the slightest note of hesitation in J'onn's voice. "A…gorilla is loose in Gotham, at the Gotham Zoo."

Her face wore a hint of a smile_. Yes, and its wearing a cape, a cowl, a bat insignia and a bad attitude_, she thought.

She could almost hear the amusement in the Martian's voice. "You still may want to check up on it."

She smiled fully now, remembering that J'onn could read minds.

"I'm on my way." Her smile was wider upon the knowledge that she was armed for this job. She had bananas in the basket.

When she got there, the ape in question was contained and back in his imposing cage. But she noticed with dismay that another ape was still at large, grinning at the camera, as Bruce Wayne faced the press.

She was just leaving when he called out. "Ah…Wonder Woman, nice of you to grace us with your presence. But as you can see, we have everything taken care of."

The press all pounced on her when they saw her.

"Wonder Woman, is it true?"

"Are you two having an affair?"

"Are you officially a couple?"

_Whatever are they talking about?_

Everyone was asking at once and she was clueless up until a reporter held up a copy of a tabloid. "Love Under The Stars" read the headlines and just under it, a picture of her and…Superman!

Her mind almost panicked when she saw the image of her and Kal-El smooching in the front page. But they were not kissing, it was taken that night after her encounter with Batman and Superman was just trying to help her when he caught her crying. But of course, how was she to explain when the angle of the camera showed that they were making out in mid-air.

Amidst the throng of reporters, she got a glimpse of Bruce Wayne looking at her with his impish grin, taking her confused expression. But his eyes…they were not that amused.

"We're just friends." That's all she could say before storming out.

After that encounter, she went back to the watchtower, all the while wondering if the news got there too. But once there, she did not need the wisdom of Athena to understand the grins she received as welcome. It only proved that news traveled that fast.

She needed someone to talk to.

"Princess…come on!" Flash complained, as she replayed the earlier events, as if he did not know already. "That was almost admitting that there's something going on." In his mind, he was still conflicted to bet on whether it was true or not.

"What was I supposed to say?" She handed him an apple from the basket, he wiped it on his uniform. Within several seconds all that was left of the fruit was the core.

"We'll for starters…is there any truth to that rum--"

"You should know better than to come to Flash for advice," John suggested as he approached the two.

"Hey GL!" Flash exclaimed upon seeing his buddy, taking an orange this time. "I'm just teaching Wondy here a few pointers about speaking to our friends, the press."

"That reminds me," John turned to her, accepting the apple that she offered. "When did Superman ever find the time to court you? I always thought you and Bat---"

"We're just friends," she interrupted, casting a glare at John before leaving.

Wally confidently placed his hands behind his head, after finishing his second fruit. "I'd bet a twenty that she and Supes are an item."

Green Lantern smiled. _The boy is clueless_. "Fifty says that they aren't."

In her room, she placed the big fruit basket on the bed and looked at it thoughtfully, remembering the earlier events. All this thinking and still…an idea suddenly occurred to her…that she still was not hungry. With that thought, she rose from the bed, picked up an apple, scribbled something on a small paper and sought out the next person who held the answer to her quest for the truth. But when she reached her destination, unfortunately, Zatanna was not yet in. By the door, she left the apple and the thank you note.

On the way back to her room, she was met with grins again from the other leaguers. She decided to ignore it, reminding herself there was no need to worry about it much since there was absolutely nothing but friendship between her and Superman. Besides, she was leaving anyway.

Packing up her things did not take too long. She just possessed just a few items, including the evening dresses Audrey insistently purchased for her during her short stint in Paris.

_Paris._

That thought made her rummage through her things for a certain dress. Once found, she stared at it for a while. She touched a finger to the smooth black fabric, and smiled as she her hand felt the torn hemline. It was the dress they danced in, the dance that they never got to finish.

She shook her head, ridding herself of the image of his handsome face, and decided to leave the torn dress. It held too many memories and she did not need anymore emotional baggage. She was leaving this place to limit the possibilities of ever encountering him again, to start anew, like she promised herself. With a sigh, she picked up her things, went to the door, took a last look at the room, then stepped out, never looking back.

She flew in the darkness of the night with her thoughts accompanying her in her journey. And above it all, felt an amount of excitement at finally living on her own.

Her eyes shone bright as she caught sight of her new home. It was in a small village, not very far from the busy city, just hidden from its busy lights by nature. The cottage was perched atop a cliff, overlooking a wide expanse of ocean. It was rustic, a little old, and she loved it just like her agent said she would. And she was just as pleased with the adjacent property, a huge piece of real estate. On that land stood a much bigger version of a home not unlike her cottage. In a few days it will be a nursing home and a children's shelter.

When she was finished surveying her newly acquired property, she went to her new house. The keys were exactly where her agent told her, under the door mat. Once inside, she dropped her bags and inhaled in the very welcoming fresh scent of old wood. But the scent, her hunter's senses noted, held something else, a familiar scent, a _very_ familiar scent.

A ruffle, and a figure stepped out from the darkness.

"Hello, Princess."

She was right about the scent, she was on guard immediately.

"What in Hera's name are you doing here?"


	3. Miss Conception

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies.

Chapter Three

Miss Conception

Diana prepared herself for anything. But her instincts assured her she had just only _one_ visitor. She assumed a warrior's stance nonetheless.

"I am not here to fight you." The smaller figure was still concealed by the heavy, lonely darkness.

She did not need the moonlight from outside, her blue eyes have already adjusted to the dark. "Why are you here, Shayera?" Her hand shot out to flip a switch and the room was suddenly clothed in light.

It was the first time she saw Hawkgirl again in months. It was the same, beautiful face. But the spark, the spirit was somehow absent this time as weary eyes stared back at her when the hood from the worn out, gray cloak was removed.

The other woman bowed her head in humility. "I need your…help."

"And you come to me," she said flatly. "You know very well that I voted against you."

"Yes…" Hawkgirl's voice trailed off. "I would have done the same thing…in your place."

"And you know very well I don't take betrayal lightly."

"Trust me…I---"

"Trust is so hard to come by these days." Her voice had a note of hurt even if she tried to keep it even.

Exhausted green eyes stared back at her, silently pleading. "I trust you."

The words, three simple but powerful words, and the way they were spoken by a proud warrior like herself, was enough to soften her initial reaction of anger.

"Please…Diana…if not for me," the tired voice begged for understanding.

She hid her surprise as Shayera's trembling hands slowly removed the garment that covered her form. Underneath, the soft material of the shirt strained against the obvious enlargement of the Thanagarian's abdomen.

"…for John's baby."

Shayera tried to step forward but her weak limbs wobbled and she fell forward. Diana caught her arms and steadied her in time, noticing with sorrow that the other woman's skin felt cold and her body was shaking all over, probably from her flight, she thought. Step by step, she assisted her former teammate and led her to the bedroom, thankful that the queen-sized bed was already delivered. Once settled, she felt for temperature, and was glad that there was no fever.

"When did you last eat?" she asked in concern as she offered a glass of water.

"Earlier, before I followed you." Shayera took generous gulps. "It was by chance that I noticed a familiar figure fly by…so I followed, keeping a safe distance. You lingered a moment at the building nearby…so I took the liberty of letting myself in." Shayera forced a weak smile. "I was a little cold."

She remembered her agent saying that he took the liberty of filling the refrigerator with food. "Are you hungry? Can I offer you something to eat…for the baby?" she looked at the protruding belly.

Shayera heaved a sigh of relief as the earlier expression of hostility was replaced by genuine concern. "Thank you, but we already had dinner. Besides, I'm too tired to eat."

She knew by heart that Shayera was a proud warrior, much like herself. And in moments like this, showing signs of pity would not help. To understand was what was needed.

She tentatively reached out her hand. "My…you've gotten so big. May I?" Diana almost laughed when she just in time she felt a soft kick. Then her expression grew serious. "Does…John know?"

The other gave her a rueful smile. "We aren't exactly on speaking terms. Last time…I sucker punched him."

She sighed in remembrance. "He is doing well, hiding a broken heart." Then she answered the unspoken question in the green eyes. "Shayera…among all of us…he was the most hurt."

"I know…I'm very so---"

"Shhh…no apologies." Diana removed her hand from the belly and clasped Shayera's. It was still cold. "Go get some rest."

The Thanagarian's eyes lit up a bit. "That means…I'm welcome to stay?"

She pretended to consider. "If you make me godmother," she joked. "Which reminds me…when are you due?"

The green eyes danced. "In about…a week."

"WHAT!" All expression of serenity was gone from the Amazon's face.

Shayera laughed, the first time in a long time, at Diana's incredulous expression. "I thought Amazons are experts on this…that's why I came to you."

"Are you kidding me? No men in the island remember!"

Shayera grinned. "But you have the wisdom of Athena. A few books and you'll learn in a short time." And added on a serious note, "And…like I said, I trust you."

Diana smirked and conceded. "Okay…okay. Just get some sleep. It's late."

She found a match and lit up several aromatic candles to ease some of the tension in her friend and provide a warm, subtle glow to the room. Before she turned off the lights, Shayera was already asleep, lightly snoring. With a smile and a sigh, she left the bedroom and prepared for her own rest, removing her uniform and donning a pair of comfortable, pastel colored pajamas. She retreated to the living room and settled form on the flush sofa while a gentle fire lit up the room from the fireplace. Her last thoughts before sleep warmly embraced her were that, she still was not hungry.

When her eyes opened the next morning, she almost thought she was on Themyscira as wonderful sunlight greeted her waking eyes. A few blinks more and she smiled, realizing she did not wake up on the island but on her new home. It was a pleasant feeling to wake up and see sunlight streaming through the windows…so very unlike on the watchtower.

After preparing herself for the busy day, she immediately checked up on her guest, who was still comfortably asleep on her side hugging a huge pillow close, heavily snoring.

"Shayera…" she softly called out. No answer. She walked nearer and softly touched the arm of her friend. "Shayera…"

Groggily, the other tried to open her eyes. "Yeess?"

"There's plenty of food in the fridge."

"Oh…okay…" The sleepy eyes turned away to prepare for sleep once more.

"And…Shayera," she tried a little nudge. "How will you contact me…if in case…"

In her still sleepy state, the pregnant Thanagarian managed a smile. "Still have my old commlink."

She smiled as the other drifted into sleep once more. She picked up a pillow that somehow managed to fall from the huge bed and placed it beside the sleeping form. Carefully securing the house, she made her way to work. And on the way, she felt something she had not felt in a day. She was famished.

Her priority was to appease the hunger and first stop was obviously the watchtower was the cafeteria. Carrying a tray loaded with fresh fruits, a bowl of breakfast cereal and a glass of milk, she joined Green Lantern who was on the middle of his sandwich and Flash, who just finished his third.

"Princess, we just found out that you moved out." Wally commented.

She smiled. "I cannot recall telling everyone." _They must've eavesdropped again_.

"Uhm…excuse me for a while." Flash was gone for a few seconds and was back with another plate of breakfast.

"So when's the housewarming?"

John's inquiry was lost on her as dread and panic overcame her. Her eyes stared wide with shock upon the sight of Wally's plate. The large ceramic was covered in several sunny side-up eggs and mostly golden brown pieces of hot and crispy…bacon!

In horror, she stared and felt as if everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Wally picked up a greasy piece of meat, then lifting it up to his waiting carnivorous mouth. She cringed as if hurt when she heard the distinct crunch as Wally bit into his crisp breakfast, his white teeth cutting through the meat. As she watched him chew and grind, a nauseating feeling grew within her. A hand desperately shot to her mouth, covering her lips, afraid she would vomit in Wally's face. Two pairs of surprised eyes stared back at her as she made a strange sound before flying off to the comfort room.

To her relief, though, she did not vomit. The feeling of nausea slowly subsided and with it, unfortunately, her appetite. On her way to look for Zatanna to get the very elusive answers that she so desperately needed, she saw Superman and remembered her concern for Shayera. She abruptly snatched his hand before he could say a word and led him to the meeting room.

"Uhm, Diana…what's all this about?" Superman asked in surprise and amusement.

The way his smiling eyes were regarding her made her remember the infamous article on the paper yesterday. She blushed in embarrassment.

"I have something very important to tell you."

"Does this have something to do about the artic---?"

His inquiry was cut off by a loud thump on the closed door that was soon followed by a muttered curse and hushed voices. Shaking his head, he put a finger to his mouth and motioned for her to be quiet as he performed X-ray vision. There, behind door number one, he could clearly see some of the world's greatest superheroes in a fight…for the best position to hear whatever was going on inside the room. In the middle was Flash, kneeling, holding a hand to his injured head, glaring at the Elongated Man.

He shook his head and Diana understood. From somewhere, he produced a paper and a pencil.

"_It's about Shayera_," she scribbled the best way she could. His wide eyes and raised eyebrows told her to continue. "_She's staying with me_."

"What?" He asked aloud.

It was her turn to put a finger to her lips to silence him before scribbling away again. "_She's pregnant with John's baby_."

His eyes widened further. "Are you sure?"

She glared once more when he said the words aloud. She continued writing. "_She is due anytime now. I'm telling you this because you're the only person I can trust with this information. I want you to help her just in case the time comes and I can't make it in time_."

He was carefully considering the matter.

"Kal…" her voice begged.

"Diana…give me time. All of this…it's just…"

"Please," she touched his arm and the way her eyes pleaded for understanding was enough.

"Alright."

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you. This means so much." She wrote her secret address on another paper which he kept, the other he incinerated with his heat vision.

"Now…about the tabloids…" she began.

"What about them?" He smiled. "Don't worry…all of this would die a natural death."

Then she remembered another important matter. "Kal…now that you're in the mood for doing favors…can I ask for another one." She smiled sweetly at him.

"What is it this time?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Can I have…the morning off? I'm on monitor duty this afternoon anyway. I need to buy some things for the…you know what. And I have to take a crash course…in you know what too."

"You're shopping for the…" He made a big scooping gesture on his tummy. "…you know what?"

"Yes…unless you want to volunteer." She joked.

"This, clearly, is not a job for me." He gave her the permission. "But you can't go to the mall buying items in that state. You might be recognized."

"I can see the headline now." She chuckled and looked at her uniform. "Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Sure…you can get it on my locker."

They made their way to the door and they both could hear a scuffle, whispered oaths as someone stepped on someone else's foot. When the doors opened, the coast was clear, strangely clear. They smiled at each other before parting ways and she made her way to the locker rooms.

Just as she remembered, she had a spare pair of dark blue jogging pants with a white stripe on each side and rubber shoes that she left behind. After that, she rummaged through Superman's well kept locker and selected a white t-shirt with a logo in front. With a smile, she took his dark blue hooded jacket that matched her pants perfectly. Finishing touches were a baseball cap that hid her long hair and eyeglasses. One last look and she was assured that no one was likely to recognize her in this loose fitting ensemble.

Once in the mall, she had to work fast just in case someone recognizes her. Thankfully enough, it was not hard to find the items she searched for. First stop were the books. She grabbed anything that she thought would be of help and by the time she was by the cashier, she was proud of her time. It took her less than an hour and after settling her purchases, she went straight ahead to the baby department.

When she reached her destination after a curt inquiry with the saleslady, she had to keep herself from gushing as the sight of baby pinks and baby blues greeted her eyes. They were all so very…_cute_. And in the world she lived in, cute did not exactly fit in. And it was not everyday that a superhero finds herself in the baby department of the mall. Excitedly, she hopped from one display to the next, too engrossed in the baby blankets, baby dresses, bibs, mittens, booties among other things. If she had it her way, she would buy them all. But, she had no way of knowing if the baby Thanagarian would be a boy or a girl so she opted for the neutral hues.

With an armload of baby things, she could not help the sudden urge to approach a particular baby crib. It was very simple, made of wood and perched atop one of its sides was a musical mobile. She placed some of the items on the floor beside her to free her hand to turn the music on. A soft melody floated, a soothing tune as the little bears dangling on strings danced as the mobile slowly spun.

She smiled and sighed. _Babies are wonderful gifts_. But her smile faded when she remembered John. _What would his reaction be? Would he even accept them?_ She shook off her thoughts. She may not know that much about their romance, but she knew very well the two people she had considered as friends. And John was not the kind to abandon his feelings for Shayera.

_Not like Bruce._

Somehow, she could see John cradling his baby in his arms, smiling proudly, making goofy faces to make his child laugh. It was so very hard to imagine Bruce like that…though it did not stop her from trying.

Images appeared in her thoughts…Bruce proudly holding up a baby, him nuzzling the baby's tummy to make the child chuckle, him crawling on all fours to play with their children…

Their children… 

_Here I go again. _She sighed again, this time a sad one and realized that the music had stopped. As if waking up from a trance, she steadied herself, traced the outline of the crib with her fingers before finally moving away.

When she looked at the time, she had barely a few minutes to shop for a backpack to hide the things from the watchful eyes of everyone else at the watchtower. A few hours later when she returned for monitor duty, she carefully hid the bags and brought a book along with her to read during lull moments when no one else was around.

Later in the evening, Flash and Green Lantern were just returning from a mission, arguing along the way.

"I don't think so." John reacted as they walked down the quiet hallway.

"Oh come on GL!" Flash exclaimed.

John shook his head. "I really don't think so."

"Have you even been reading the papers lately?"

"Tabloids are not my style." John smirked. "Remember the item about you and---"

"That's not true."

"See what I mean."

"But…GL, just think about it! She doesn't eat…she has morning sickness," Flash observed. "And remember the talk they had early this morning, hmm…too secret…too weird."

"That's still not enough proof to say she's…pregnant."

A figure suddenly appeared behind them. "Who's pregnant?"

"Bats!" Flash grinned nervously. "You scared me. Which reminds me…I have to go."

With that Flash was gone to leave John to do the explaining.

"John?"

The ex-marine shrugged. "Flash has this strange idea that…because she wasn't eating a lot these days, that…she nearly threw up on him earlier…" It was not the easiest to explain to the Batman especially when it had something to do with Diana.

He almost felt like one of the crooks in Gotham as the Dark Knight stared at him, waiting for the next words.

"John."

"…that Diana may be preg---"

He was not even finished when Batman walked off in one sure direction. "This is one nasty love triangle," he muttered to himself.

Author's note: JLU eps are very hard to come by these days in our area (thank you so much to…you know who---and I meant that in the nicest sarcastically possible way), I really am not aware of just how much hostility there is between Diana and Shayera. So I decided to lessen it a bit, since this is a romance/humor fic anyway. 


	4. If You Love Somebody Set Them Free, Or S...

Disclaimer: The usual…no money is being made from this, I don't own any of the characters and copyright infringement is not intended.

Chapter Four

If Love Somebody Set Them Free, Or So They Say

"Hello Diana!"

She almost dropped the book as Supergirl cheerfully greeted from behind. "Oh…hello Kara."

She tried not to look too obvious as she closed the hardbound edition of _When The Time Comes_ while the teenager eagerly pulled up a seat beside her.

"Slow night?" she asked.

"A little."

In her mind, as she stared at the youngster's face that smiled sweetly back at her, she knew there was something lurking behind those bright young eyes.

"What are you reading?" The too obvious grin was still on Kara's face.

_Uh…oh!_ An alarm sounded from inside her mind. "Oh…just…reference materials." She tried to put on a not guilty smile.

"Reference? To what?"

_My…isn't she nosey._ "Nothing…that important. Which reminds me…shouldn't you be with---"

"Kal gave me a little time off."

"Oh…did he?" She made a mental note to talk to Superman about giving preferential treatment to cousins.

"Yes." An even sweeter smile appeared on Kara's face. "Isn't he the nicest? Don't you just love him?"

She just shrugged. _Am I supposed to answer that?_

"Well…don't you?"

"Who wouldn't?" The words almost came out as a cough and she tried on a smile. "Of course I do…he's my best---"

She was caught by surprise as the young superhero lunged at her and covered her in a powerful hug, that she thought, if she was not a Meta, her bones would have been pulverized.

"Oh, Diana! You don't know just how happy this makes me." Kara kissed her on the cheek before flying away, somewhat excitedly.

_Too excitedly_ she noticed with a certain amount of concern at what Superman's cousin was up to. Then she remembered that she should be concerned about a more important matter and with that, she opened the book once more.

Her hearing was always above that of an average human, but since she was so engrossed in reading about the miracle of childbirth, she failed to notice someone just behind her, all the while studying her.

She almost jumped, and wondered why she had been jumpy lately, when his figure appeared from behind, his dark and imposing cape brushing past by her. She thought about hiding the book but…_too late, nothing escapes the Batman_ and she did not bother, knowing his eyes had already seen it when he approached. _And his mind was probably working overtime now about why I am reading this sort of material. Well, let him deduce this and deduce that!_

Still with his broad back to her, with the huge monitor serving as the backdrop, she observed him. He appeared to be looking for something or _checking up if I'm doing my job_, she thought. _How long had he been here? Was he able to overhear my chat with Supergirl?_

_Who cares?_ She ignored him and resumed her reading.

Strangely, the fact that he was still standing a few feet away without uttering a word made Diana look up from her book and study his unmoving form. _What's wrong with him?_ Just then, when she felt he was about to turn, she hastily averted her eyes and pretended to read even though the words were now a blur as she wondered what in Hera's name was bothering him.

He finally faced her. "Dian---"

His words were cut short when she put down the book and noticed his eyes taking in what she was wearing. She suddenly remembered she was still wearing Superman's shirt! _Oh…my, from the look on his face, I'm getting a memo this time_.

She dismissed the thought. "Yes?"

It felt like the air circulation to his brain was suddenly cut off as she realized that he had been holding his breath. Without another word, he abruptly turned on his heels and left. With a raised eyebrow, she did not bother calling after him. She had more things to worry about, like a Thanagarian in labor, than a man with issues.

_Was he jealous?_ It was somewhat a pleasant thought, though farfetched, and it brought a sheepish grin on her beautiful face. Then, a frown appeared. _Or…does he know about Shayera? I mean…he's Batman, he has ways of knowing…or Kal might have…_she shook her head. Kal would never tell their secret.

After a few minutes, when she was in the middle of _Signs of Impending Labor_, he was there again. He was in front of the monitor, pushing a few buttons, then, he was somewhat pacing from here to there. She had to suppress the laughter when she thought that he looked like someone who was in labor.

Seconds stretched by and it was getting…uncomfortable. She finally stood up and moved next to him. "Something wrong?"

In reply, he pushed a few buttons again. In a few strokes, he disabled the security cameras and audio in the area. Then he straightened up and removed the cowl covering the upper half of his handsome face as a look of confusion settled over hers.

"Whatever is bother---"

Her words were cut off as in one swift movement he did something that he should have done that night. He pulled her close and claimed her open mouth in a passionate kiss. Her initial reaction was to push him but decided against it since she knew he would be sent flying to the far side of the room. Besides, in a few seconds more, none of her was struggling against him. Instead, she moved with him, her hands boldly traveling up to meet behind his neck as his hand held her head in place while the other placed itself on the small of her back, pressing her even closer.

Her mind was caught in a whirlwind of mixed emotions as his kiss continually ravaged her willing lips. Then his mouth left hers to explore the smooth skin of her neck and she arched, giving him access to a part of her that no man ever touched before. The hand on her hair took another journey as it traveled sensually down her side, lingering a moment on the curve of her hips before tracing its way up, just below the perfect swell of her left breast. A moment of hesitation, then he inched his hand a little higher, tracing the shape of her well rounded bosom.

His hand finally closed over her heart, warming the flesh underneath her shirt. A moan escaped from deep inside and then all of a sudden, as if her voice brought him to reality, he stopped. They stared at each other through glazed eyes and his expression slowly changed from pure desire to something else she did not want to name. She removed her hands from him as his lips drew into a sinister grin only Bruce Wayne could master.

"Can Kent make you moan like that?"

Anger quickly took over as she raised a hand and slapped him across the cheek. She did not put too much force in the action but it was enough to almost make him fall. The irritating grin never left his face as he touched the part where her hand painfully stung. An angry red mark was beginning to show as he replaced his cowl and pushed a few more buttons to reactivate the security cameras. Then he walked away, leaving her seething in anger.

Suddenly, she felt the room was spinning. The intense way she was feeling right now, her fury and the fact that she was still not eating made her feel dizzy. She held onto the chair for support but her eyelids were getting heavy, her limbs felt very weak and she felt very, very tired. Her hands slipped from the chair as her body gave in, falling down on the cold floor.

_She was inside some sort of a manufacturing plant, running from…someone. Then she had nowhere else to go. A man holding a shotgun aimed at her. She heard gunfire and on instinct she raised her arms to deflect the bullets. But her arms…they were not her arms…_

_She turned sideways and in horror saw a reflection on a cold, steel surface. Her face was gone…and staring back at her was…a pig!_

_Then the man moved towards her as she shook her head in disbelief. His hands took hold of her piggy arms._

_No! She cried out, but it came out as a piggy snort!_

_She heard a sinister laugh as she was placed in a conveyor belt. Circe was laughing at her._

_She felt helpless as a pig, crying, snorting. Then she heard Shayera crying in pain, about to give birth._

"_Diana! Help me…"_

_But she could not help her friend. Her fat piggy hands were bound and she could not escape._

_Oink! Oink!_

"No!" She sat abruptly, her eyes opening at once.

"Diana…it's alright."

She found herself staring at orange eyes and a green face. It was J'onn and she was in sickbay.

"J'onn…"

"Shh…you're safe now," the Martian assured her. "John found you lying on the floor in the monitor womb. You passed out from hunger."

She sighed. "That was why…" she looked J'onn in the eye. "Why I…I couldn't eat…meat."

A green hand covered hers. "From what I've seen in your dreams, you were turned by Circe into a…"

"Pig! Of all the animals she could think of!" she complained. Then she remembered if J'onn saw her dream then he must have seen Shayera too. "J'onn…about…"

"I've seen her in your dream too."

She tried to sit up. She looked at the Martian intently as she thought of the words to say, though she need no words.

_I understand. No one else will know._

She placed her other hand over J'onn's. "Thank you."

The Martian smiled. "Get some rest. I'll prepare you a…what would you like to eat? A ham sandwich, maybe?"

She grimaced as the thought was still a little…revolting. "I'll settle for a vegetable salad, for the time being." Then added, "J'onn…can you contact Kal for me?"

"I will."

She smiled a thank you as J'onn left the room.

Superman was on his way when an irate Batman contacted him.

"We need to talk," the deep voice barked in the commlink.

"About what?"

"_Relationships_ among teammates."

If it was about world peace, Superman would have given it time. "Later, Batman."

This was one of the few times that Superman was not in the mood. He disregarded it. "We have to talk. Now."

"I'm on my way to the watchtower. Diana's in sickbay. Superman out."

Upon hearing the words, he immediately contacted the Martian as he prepared to follow Superman.

_J'onn…is she..?_

_She's fine now. She just woke up._

_I'm going there._

A brief silence. _She asked for Superman._

He felt as if a knife stabbed him in the heart. _I'll be there in a few minutes._

She had just finished her food it in a time that would make Wally proud and was drinking milk when Superman arrived.

"Hey…you okay?"

"I'm fine for someone who was almost a…breakfast item," she smiled. "Passed out from hunger."

Superman sat by her bed and looked at her friend. "That's not…what the _others _think."

"Kal…I'm afraid to even ask." She covered her face in her hands. "What is it this time?"

"Well…from what I've _super_-heard," Superman was trying to be funny to ease some of her anxiety. "There's this talk about how Flash and the rest…thought that…because you nearly…vomited on Flash this morning at the cafeteria…"

"Thought what?"

Superman cleared his throat. "That you were with child…preggy."

"What!" She shook her head. "I should have hurled on Flash if I knew he would tell half the watchtower of his recent discovery."

"Half? I don't think it's just half." Superman laughed at the idea. "So…are you?"

"Kal!" she playfully slapped him before joining him in handling the ridiculous situation they were in the best way they could, by laughing.

"Just kidding," he replied. "I just had to ask since I am the supposed father."

"Sorry about that…and about the tabloids." She felt the blood rise to her cheeks in embarrassment. "Wherever do they get the idea anyway?"

He shrugged. "Maybe…they see something we don't?"

For a strange moment, they stared at each other, searching each other's faces for a while, as if contemplating on what he just said.

"Diana?"

"Yes Kal?"

"There's a way to find out," he began awkwardly, trying to keep a straight face. "Kiss me."

"Kal!"

"Is the thought that revolting?" He tried to sound hurt.

"It's not that…I mean…" It was very hard to find the words.

He was laughing now. "I'm just kidding, Diana." Then he looked at her intently. "I just wanted to make you smile."

"Thank you for the concern," she replied.

"That's what best friends are for." He gave her hand a squeeze. "So what do we do about the rumors?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe it's best that we let them be. I mean…the more we deny it, the more they might suspect we are hiding something. And we are…hiding something."

Then her face grew serious as she remembered something else. "Kal…about…you know who. I don't want to compromise _her_ situation."

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you, even if I have to play the boyfriend," he remarked with a smile. "But when the time comes, they have to know."

"I'll try to convince her," she replied. "Thank you."

While they were talking, Batman made his way to laboratory where J'onn was. He caught a glimpse of Superman and Diana in one of the observation cameras and although there was no sound, he noticed painfully that they were happy.

"How is she?"

"She is doing well. She passed out…but I don't think from hunger alone," the Martian commented and he nearly winced at the words. If J'onn felt it, he did not show. "Her Amazonian strength would not give in that easily. But given the fact that she was physically exhausted, as well as mentally and…_emotionally_ as a result of recent events, her hunger only served to weaken her more to the point of passing out."

"Did she found out about the curse?"

"Yes…in her dream she recalled all the events. From the point where she lost consciousness, during her transformation," J'onn replied.

He felt guilty. "I did not want her to know."

The Martian reassured him. "You only meant well, Batman. If I were transformed into…livestock too, I guess I'd prefer it if someone spared me the details."

He looked at the two figures on the screen again.

"Why don't you tell her…everything?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"If you keep telling yourself that…you might just convince yourself."

He took a deep breath before answering, knowing all along that the Martian was aware of what he was feeling, his eyes never leaving the monitor. "How can I compete?"

"What I see there are two people who developed a strong bond in such a short time, stronger than most friendships I've ever had the chance to encounter in my lifetime," the Martian admitted. "But a lot stronger are the emotions that I feel from you, whether you admit it or not. And hers, are no different."

He closed his eyes, thinking of what he lost. "I had my chance, J'onn." He turned to leave. "She deserves someone better."

"We don't always get what we deserve," J'onn remarked before the door closed.

A few minutes later, Superman excused himself so that she could rest and get some needed sleep. As the lights dimmed, she found herself drowsy and a little while more, she was deep in slumber. Nightmares no longer haunted her in her dreams, instead, she dreamt of a man that she loved.

A faint sound disturbed her in her sleep. She opened her eyes and recognized a figure in the dark, faintly outlined by the starlight.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" she asked finally when he made no move. She sat up, not bothering to turn on the lights.

"I delegated."

_How sweet!_ She thought sarcastically and wanted to lash out on him, remembering what he thought about her earlier. But instead, she remained passive and just stared at him not wanting to be the first to speak anymore. They remained that way for a time.

He cleared his throat. "How are you?"

She took her time in answering. "Fine."

She looked away from him, facing forward, staring at nothing in particular.

"I'm…sorry about earlier." It was almost a whisper.

"It's okay."

He took a step forward, nothing more.

"About the curse…do you want to know everything that happened?'

"No…thank you." She looked up at him. "I have all that I need to know."

She heard a sharp intake of breath but she ignored it, instead she looked away again.

"Diana…"

"What?" Her voice sounded tired.

"Don't be like this?"

"Like what?" Her voice never wavered as she sought his eyes in the dark.

He made a move and sat at the chair next to the bed. Their eyes never left each other.

"Be mad…be angry at me," he reasoned. "Just don't be…"

"Unemotional?" she finished for him. She looked at her hands folded on her lap, feeling the edge of the blanket with her fingers. "It's a trait I learned…from _someone_. I just recently found its advantages."

Her implication was not lost on him. "I'm like this because I need to be. I can't afford---"

"You've already told me," she interrupted him.

"Then I hope you understand."

_I can't make you love me…what is there left to do?_ she wanted to tell him. Then she realized…he was right. He had to be this way, their lives had to be this way. It was all about making sacrifices.

"I've accepted it. I understand." Her voice no longer held the coldness, instead, it spoke sincerely. A sad smile appeared on her face.

It was so very hard to bring herself to say these things to him. But it was what he wanted, and because she valued what he asked for, she was going to set him free, set both of them free. This was the closure they both had to go through.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm moving on." In the dark her hand sought his. "I hope we are still…friends."

A _friend…moving on…_suddenly he realized what she was offering. She was ending whatever started even before that night on the roof. She was ending whatever that could have been between them and was starting over with _someone _else. His other hand closed over the one that held him.

He should be relieved. But why was it suddenly so hard for him to answer?

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally found his voice.

"Always."


	5. And Baby Makes Three

Disclaimer: The usual…no money is being made from this, I don't own any of the characters and copyright infringement is not intended.

Chapter Five

And Baby Makes Three

At the break of dawn Diana went home to the cottage after J'onn and Superman insisted that she take the whole day off. Any other time, she would have gladly accepted. But because she needed to distract her mind away from something that just happened, and work was the only solution, she protested, of course, arguing that her strength had returned and that she was fully functional again. When the Martian looked at her knowingly, she knew what he meant for he could _read_ her. She was suffering from something more than just physical strain. J'onn did agree though, after much persistence on her part, that she could return for work that same night.

It was still very early and she was certain that Shayera was still peacefully asleep so she just deposited the things she bought for her friend and walked by herself near the edge of the cliff. The lonely sigh of the wind as the sun rose on a new day helped lift her spirits. And as she walked back towards the cottage, she was filled with new hope. _No more looking back at what could have been, but look forward to what the future holds. _

_Friends. At least, they were still friends._

"Something sure smells yummy," Shayera commented as the very pregnant Thanagarian yawned and stretched, doing her best to sit by the counter. But her enormous tummy prevented her form squeezing her form into the small space and she could not fit between the table and the stool so she settled on the chair by the kitchen table instead.

"Toast, eggs, ham and bacon…lots of bacon," Diana replied as she put two plates with generous helpings on the table while Shayera poured herself some brewed coffee. "Aren't you supposed to stay out of that for the time being?" she reproved as she sat across the pregnant female.

"Just try and stop me," Shayera threatened and took a sip then made a face as the very hot liquid scalded her tongue.

Diana on the other hand thoughtfully eyed a piece of bacon and tentatively took a small bite. "You know, I was almost turned into this," she told her friend.

She told the rest of the story as they ate. In turn, Shayera told her about life outside the league.

It had been difficult, mostly when she found out that she could no longer risk her life in fighting because she was responsible for another life beginning inside of her. With envy, she tried to do her share in the good fight in simple ways, traveling from one place to another. But sometimes hiding what she was since the world now saw her race differently.

When both women felt that their little talk was getting way too serious, they changed the topic and talked about the lighter side of life as she showed Shayera the items she bought while they lounged by the living room during the afternoon.

"By the way, what should I expect during…childbirth? You are Thanagarian after all," she asked looking up from the book she was reading.

"Trust me," Shayera said in between bites of her apple. "There's not much difference."

"Don't we need a doctor for this? Or at least someone with medical expertise?"

"All you have to do is catch. I'll worry about the rest." Hawkgirl smiled. "By the way…I read somewhere…"

When she noticed that the Thanagarian's eyes were dancing, she had to put down the book on her lap. Sitting cross legged on the sofa, she rested her elbows on the pillow placed comfortably on her lap and studied her friend's amused expression. "What did you happen to _read somewhere_?"

"Aren't you going to tell me about you…and Superman?"

_Here we go again!_ "There is nothing to tell," she answered abruptly and returned to her book, turning a page. "We are the best of friends."

Shayera was now rummaging through the items she bought. "Oh…how cute!" A pair of booties was held up almost in front of her face. "So nothing is going on between you and the Man of Steel?"

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving the book.

"Nah…you're both too alike anyway," Shayera dismissed. "And I always thought Batman was the one who had a thing for you. I mean…the way he tried to dig you out from under all of that rubble like he had _superpowers_. If you had only seen him," Shayera blabbered while folding the blankets and baby clothes. "J'onn and I were there. It's not every time that you get to see him that way."

She slowly tried to hide her face in the book and Shayera suddenly stopped yapping.

"Oh my stars!" Hawkgirl exclaimed. "We have been speculating on the wrong pair! You and…Batman?"

She made no move to answer and that only fueled her friend's insinuation. "My you are blushing!" Shayera giggled. "Don't tell me you too are just _best friends_."

She finally spoke. "Just friends. Not best friends. I don't think he is ever _best friends_ with anyone, not even with himself."

"_Really_?" Shayera's eyes were still dancing. "My…don't we sound a little…bitter?"

She sighed and put down the book again. "Okay…he dumped me."

The emerald eyes grew wide with anticipation. "Details!"

She put the book away. "I always thought…maybe it's just me, but…I felt that there's…something…"

"A connection?"

"Yes…but you know him. He'd never say anything." Her fingers fidgeted with the soft corners of the pillow. "So one night on patrol, I…took the chance."

"What did you do?"

"I…tried to talk him out of his feelings. And…I got a short lecture on why we can't be…" She recalled his words. "He said, in exact order, that one, dating within the team always leads to disaster…" she eyed Shayera's expression and chuckled at the grunt. "Two, that I'm a princess from a race of immortal warriors…and that he's a rich kid with lots of issues."

"He said all of that? My…he is really into you."

She raised and eyebrow. "He dumped me, remember?"

Shayera looked at her with an impish grin. "But it appears that…he was giving the idea of the two of you some thought."

"So?"

"There's a possibility that he might just reconsider."

"I don't think so." She remembered the conversation they had. "When he visited me at sickbay, we had another…talk. I told him that I understood his reasons and hope we'd still be friends."

Shayera fell back on the couch. "I don't believe the two of you! Within three days he dumped you, then, you dumped him. And you're friends now. Friends my as--"

"No bad words! The baby."

Shayera touched her big tummy. "Sorry baby. But your godmother is as stubborn as your mother." She turned to Diana. "You're just both avoiding the inevitable. I don't believe the two of you will stay just as friends. Just like I don't believe he'll be able to keep a platonic relationship with you for long."

She was about to argue when Superman's voice spoke through her commlink. She was just assigned with John and Flash on surveillance, the same assignment she had the other night when Circe appeared.

"Okay, Kal…I'll be there," she replied. She stood up.

"All work and no play makes…"

"Oh shut up!" She playfully threw the pillow at Shayera before leaving.

"Don't do it anymore, John," she warned, but her gaze never wavered from observing the people.

"O, come on…Princess!" Wally complained. "Just one more game…please!"

Green Lantern sighed. "The ring is not a toy." He was just as concentrated as she was as they continued observing the passers by on the street below. "Besides…she beat you, fifteen games to…let me see…zero! What difference can one more game do?"

Flash slumped down on the rooftop floor and leaned lazily on the ledge. They had been there for almost three hours now, waiting for Intergang to make a move. And when you are the fastest man alive, three hours felt an eternity.

"Another hour and I'd be growing roots on my feet," Flash complained once more. From the look of things, it seemed that the villains were a no show again. "And my butt's getting calluses from sitting here."

He chanced a look at his two teammates who were intent on ignoring him. He was very desperate for another game of charades that his two teammates were only too glad to indulge him in. But the Princess was just too quick, even for him. _Spending too much time with Bats_, he thought. Then he remembered that it must have been an ordeal for her a few days back when she and Batman went on surveillance together.

"Gee…I can't imagine what it was like when you went on duty with Bats, Princess," he looked at her. "Must be…_entertaining_."

She was about to reply when Shayera's voice cut in through her commlink. "Diana…it's…it's time."

"Okay…I'll be there in a few minutes. Hold on." She was whispering and that made her two teammates look at her. She abruptly rose. "John, Flash…please cover for me, I need to be…somewhere for a while." She did not wait for an answer as she immediately flew away, leaving the two men in total surprise, looking at her disappearing figure in the night.

"What's she up to?" Flash asked worriedly. Just then Batman's gravelly voice interrupted.

"Flash, Green Lantern."

"GL here," John answered through the commlink.

_Speaking of the…_ Flash was mouthing to him.

"Did Diana leave?" the deep voice asked.

"About a moment ago. Why?"

"Superman just left. Meet me at the corner of the street. We'll follow them."

John glowed a bright green. "How will we know where---"

"Tracking device," his voice almost barked.

"What about Inter---"

"J'onn's taken care of it. Get. Going."

The impatience in the voice made John shake his head. _This is really a nasty love triangle_, he thought as he aimed his ring and a big green ball appeared, enveloping both him and Wally.

"Where to?" The boredom in Flash's eyes was now gone.

"I don't know," John shrugged. "But trust me…wherever it is, I don't want to be there."

When she arrived at the cottage, the house was filled with screams of agony, as if a banshee's tooth was being pulled without the aid of anesthetics. Tousled her and all, she burst through the living room to find the Thanagarian half sitting and half lying on the lower half of the bed with legs spread wide apart. The smell and the sight of the fluids flowing from Shayera momentarily caught her off guard.

"Are you just…going to…stand there!" Shayera shouted between gasps of air.

The voice woke her up finally. She grabbed the clean blankets and positioned herself, kneeling between her friend's knees.

"What else do I do?" she shouted. Shayera's cries drowned any other sound.

"Just…" Shayera gasped again for air. "Wait and…catch."

Just then, Superman arrived. "Diana…how's the---"

"You told…" A pause between breaths. "…him! I can't believe this!"

"Shayera…I needed back up, just in case." She motioned for Superman to assist her and he approached after closing the door.

"Who else…knows!" Shayera was asking. "The whole cavalry? I bet…"

She ignored Shayera who was staring to thrash around. "Kal…help please!"

"I can't believe…you told…"

"Take a deep breath…one, two, three…there…"

Shayera did what she was told, although that did not keep her from being quiet too long. "Do you have to…do everything together! Who else knows? Your…ex-boyfriend?"

"Oh! For Hera's sake Shayera, just give birth already!" she snapped. She wanted to tell that J'onn knew too but that would not help at the moment. She went back to concentrating on the…she look directly at…_it_. But _it_ surely did not look like how _it_ should anymore. And her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed that…something was coming out.

"Oh my…stars!" Shayera was shouting, flailing her arms, sweat covering her face. Superman pinned her hands on the bed. "I'm never…ever going to do this again! I hate you…John Stewart!"

Just then, something shot out and Diana's waiting arms were quick to catch. But the force was strong enough to almost make her lose her balance. She looked down at what was moving in her arms then gasped in surprise. It was the baby. And she was totally mesmerized as she looked at the small bundle she was cradling, oblivious that Superman was wiping the sweat off Hawkgirl's face that was now peacefully sleeping, her loud cries now reduced to small moans.

About the same time, the other three just arrived outside. In a matter of seconds, Flash was outside the door. He was about to knock when he heard the faint sound of a female _moaning_. He leaned on the door to better hear what was going on inside with a funny look on his face. When Batman and Green Lantern arrived, he put a finger to his lips to silence them. All three were soon listening in.

"Ooh…Uhm…" Shayera was already deeply asleep.

"Kal…slowly, please," she asked as Superman was about to cut the umbilical cord.

"I'll be gentle," he assured her.

"Ahh…Ooh…"

She had to suppress her giggle every time Shayera moaned. Then, after the cord was clipped, the newborn was free and she stood up, cradling the infant in her arms. When it made a small move, Diana let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Oh my! That was…magical."

"You can say that…again." Superman was almost as breathless as she was. He went and stood beside her. "To think that I've already seen what there is to see. Then…comes this wonderful, though a little wild, experience."

She chuckled, remembering the events. With her movement, the infant in her arms yawned and they both laughed innocently. _He looks like John._

But the thoughts that were lurking in the minds of the three men just behind the other door were not that innocent anymore, judging from what they are hearing from the room. Flash was too engrossed in listening, controlling his laughter, John was caught between mixed emotions of astonishment, embarrassment and amusement, picturing smoke coming out of Batman's nose and pointy ears. And Batman, pure jealousy.

The little one moved and its tiny little wings stretched. "Oh…that tickles," Diana giggled as the feather touched her neck.

"Come here you little angel," Superman was only eager to take his turn and took the small bundle in his arms. "Let's get you cleaned and dressed up before you get a cold."

"Careful…slippery," she told her friend then handed him the baby. "Look at me…I'm a mess. I'm all…wet and sticky," she complained, finally noticing her disheveled appearance.

"_Oh my_!" Flash mouthed to John, trying to control his snickers.

John heard a sharp intake of breath and looked at Batman from the corner of his eye and thought that a vein might rupture any moment as the other's jaw was too clenched.

"Kal…" A giggle escaped as she surveyed the room. "Look at the mess we made. Never thought it would be this…wild and uncontrolled." She looked around the room. It was like a hurricane passed them by. She went to Shayera and tucked the other female in. "Next time, Kal…we do it at your place?"

Superman laughed. "It's a deal."

She picked up the blankets. "I think the fortress is better equipped."

"But don't forget to bring the ropes, we're going to need it."

"The lasso will be enough."

Imagination was taking over as Flash tried hard to control a giggle but failed.

Superman's superhearing was quick to catch the sound. He made a sweep of the door and what he saw informed him of the visitors. He was handing the baby back to Diana when the door burst open.

"What the…" Batman started, almost fuming then was suddenly stunned speechless.

"Princess…" Flash's mouth gaped. "You gave birth already?"

"Shayera?" John was dumbfounded when he saw Hawkgirl peacefully asleep.

"Gentlemen…" Superman cleared his throat and ushered the other two males out. Before stepping outside, he turned to Diana.

She nodded and the others left. She faced John. "John…"

Green Lantern was beside the other female, tucking strands of red hair behind her ear.

"John…"

He looked up, still in the state of amazement and confusion. "I want to introduce you to…John Junior."

"What?" He stood up and peeked at the little bundle.

Diana was unsure of how John felt as he stared at the infant with no emotion, probably still reeling from the

surprise and shock. Just then, the infant let out another enthusiastic yawn. John's face lit up.

He looked at Diana. "I'm…a father?"

She smiled. "Yes you are." She handed over the baby.

John laughed. "He looks…"

"Just like you." With that she stepped away and remembered something. "John, for what it's worth…she was sorry for what she did."

He looked at Shayera, with love still evident in his eyes. Then he turned to her. "Thank you…for not turning them away."

His eyes were glazed and soon, she felt like crying too, but fought against it. Instead, she touched John's arm and gave it a squeeze. "You're both my friends…and all is forgiven." With that she gave him the privacy he needed with his new family.

When she stepped outside, it was apparent that Superman had told the rest all that was needed to be told because Flash could never look guiltier before teleporting back to the watchtower. But Batman was nowhere in sight.

_Probably fled from embarrassment for spying on them_, she thought. Her irritation with him returned again, knowing he was the one responsible for all this.

The earlier notion that they could be friends was wiped out from her mind. It was all to clear that he was the one who led John and Wally to go marching here, to catch her and Superman by surprise, _that calculating…jerk! Ha! Look who got the surprise of his life! _

"I take it everything's okay in there?" Superman asked, indicating the bedroom.

"Yes…they're fine. I just don't know if I'll be when she wakes up and finds out everyone else knows," she joked as she walked her friend outside. "I hid her mace though, just in case."

"Better find your hiding place," Superman added. "Which reminds me…where will you be staying tonight?"

She totally forgot all about that. Her eyes looked up at the night sky. "I think I'll stay at the watchtower for a while."

"You can't."

"What?"

"You gave up your room, remember?"

"Kal…" she pleaded. "I've only been gone for a few days. Who took it?"

"Kara…she worships you."

She smiled. "One day I'm going to have a talk with the other leaguers about _nepotis_m."

"Do that and I just might tell them that we are truly _in love_."

She chuckled as she looked at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being a good friend."

"Good?" He raised an eyebrow.

She laughed. "Okay…_great_ friend." Her eyes looked at him mischievously. "But you'll be the greatest if you…do me one more favor."

"And what might that be?"

"Lend me the codes to your room at the watchtower."

"Diana!" he mimicked surprise. "Aren't we moving a little too fast?"

"Ha ha, Kal-El. You've been spending way too much time with Flash." She slapped his arm, then tugged childishly on the blue garment, pleading. "Please, just this once…you don't stay there anyway."

"That will be too much for the grapevine to handle, _Wonder Woman sleeping in Superman's quarters_." He pretended to consider, "Hey…what about…_Bruce's_?" he whispered.

"No way in Hades!"

As if on cue, Batman appeared. "Coming?"

_He's still here? Was he listening all along? _"Let me think it over," she paused. "No."

"Suit yourself." He walked away.

_Arrogant jerk!_ She wanted to yell at his back.

"Kal…help me please," she was pleading again. "Are you just going to hand me to…?"

Her appeal to his conscience was useless as Superman shook his head. "At least, in the manor, no one will gossip."

"Gossip I can handle, they can gossip all they want. Him…I'm not too sure."

He looked at her knowingly. "I'm beginning to suspect something's between the two of you."

"There's nothing between us," she replied too quickly.

"Then why the apprehension?" He looked at her suspiciously. "If anything, the manor is the most logical choice compared to my room at the watchtower, or this porch. Besides, Alfred's a great cook. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"You are avoiding him for some reason you would not want to tell me."

"Okay…this is just to prove that nothing…absolutely nothing is going on between us." She gave up. "If something happens to me…you'll answer for it." She joked before turning on her heels.

_This was going to be a long night…_


	6. A Night To Remember

Disclaimer : I don't own these characters, I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Chapter Six

A Night to Remember

"I thought you left already," she tried to make conversation when they were airborne.

"I gave you five minutes. I would have left after."

_Why you overbearing…ape!_ She was more irked at the thought that he knew she would change her mind. If she was not in the position she was now, homeless and looking a mess, _and probably stinking of baby fluids too_, she grimaced at the thought, she would have declined his _hospitality_. But now, being at a total disadvantage, she chose to handle everything with utmost patience and humility.

The rest of the short journey was spent in silence as neither one made the move to start another conversation that was more likely to end up in an argument. The silence was just broken when he called Alfred and informed his butler that they would be having a guest over tonight.

_I wonder if he informs Alfred every time a guest sleeps over…maybe, maybe not_, a thought occurred to her.

He climbed out of the Batwing immediately when they landed, not bothering at all to assist her. Anyway, if he did, it was likely that she would refuse any more help from him.

"Your highness," Alfred greeted as she came out. "If I had known you'd be our guest I would have made extra preparations for your arrival. But one…_gentleman_ obviously neglected to inform me."

She smiled. "Thank you Alfred. But I assure you, you need not worry. All I care for is a nice bath…" She looked at her awful appearance and frowned. She knew that the old man was being polite by not making any mention of it, but if she were Bruce, she'd probably gotten a handful of lectures by now. "And a bed. That's all."

Bruce had already disappeared from her sight as Alfred led the secret passageway to the manor. "How about a late dinner, your highness? You seem to have had a tough night."

"It's late Alfred…I don't want to impose any more on you."

"Your highness, your presence will never be an imposition on me," Alfred chanced a glance and smiled. "Besides, I've already prepared dinner but unfortunately…no one seems to notice around here. I don't know why I even bother."

"_Just between the two of us…_" she whispered. "_Don't bother cooking. Just reheat. I doubt if he'll notice_."

"The thought occurred to me, Miss."

She laughed. Ironically, Alfred was a breath of fresh air.

"So, would her highness prefer to indulge an old man by taking pity on his cooking?"

"Alfred, your cooking can never be pitiful."

"Then it's settled. I will be bringing your dinner to your room, Miss. Unless, of course, you prefer the dining room."

_Come to think of it_…she was indeed hungry. "Well…if you insist," she replied. "I'll settle for room service, thank you."

They were already inside the manor and as they continued walking the quiet hall, she tried to search for Bruce, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Master Bruce has this habit of appearing and disappearing. I've gotten used to that trait a long time ago," the butler remarked even with his back to her. "You should too."

"Does he do it every---" She cut off her own inquiry when she understood Alfred's words. She felt the color creeping up her cheeks. "Oh…Alfred, this is not what you think…I mean, I just needed a place to…and the manor was…"

The old man faced her with a knowing smile. "I meant as a teammate, your highness. You don't have to be too defensive."

She knew she was blushing when they climbed the ornate staircase. A left turn revealed several rooms. He opened one particular door for her. As she stepped inside and marveled at the cozy interior, she wondered how many rooms were built in this big house, and just how Alfred selected the room for every woman that…She shook her head and kept jealousy at bay. But when she looked at the king sized bed at the middle of the spacious room, her mind was filled with thoughts that she immediately dismissed.

Alfred cleared his throat. "I've run a hot bath for you, your highness."

She turned abruptly. "Oh…thank you Alfred."

"Your dinner I will bring up later." The butler made the way to the door and then turned. "What about some wine, Miss…or better yet, some sinfully delicious lemon soufflé? I just slaved over one, but as I mentioned, no one seems to appreciate my…culinary prowess."

She smiled at the Butler's way of persuasion. "Okay…but just the soufflé. If you bring me the wine, I might just not get to dessert."

Alfred took his leave and walked to the door. But added before the door closed, "Just in case you were wondering, your highness…no one else has ever been in this room."

She was just about to say something to defend herself once more when the door closed.

_Am I that obvious_? She asked herself as she stared at the closed door. But when she heard the pleasant sound of running water, a smile appeared on her face as she approached the bathroom. All her apprehension disappeared as she delighted in the fresh and clean scent of the bath and hastily removed her uniform to indulge herself in a long, luxurious bath.

When she emerged almost half an hour later covered in a dark blue towel, she excitedly tiptoed along the carpeted room to the silver trolley that was just beside the bed. She peeked inside one of the stainless trays and the very delicious scent of cooked meat made her stomach growl in anticipation. But when her eyes settled on the bed, the allure of the white, silken sheets under the dark, plush comforter that covered the enticing king sized bed was harder to resist.

Gingerly, she sat on the edge of the mattress, feeling the soft fabric with her hands. Then, she lifted both her feet and rested her head on the feather soft pillow, loving the feel of the smooth material against her cheek, her still wet tresses making watermarks on the pillowcase. A few minutes later, she was blissfully asleep.

It was the best sleep she had in days, nuzzling on the very warm and comfortable pillow, draping her smooth and slender left leg for more comfort. In her blissful and contented slumber, she nuzzled her neck to feel the soothing silk fabric caress her face.

But instead of softness, she felt something hard against her forehead and something warm under her cheeks, hand and leg.

Something warm…_humanly_ warm.

A feeling of panic made her awake now, though she dared not open her eyes. Her senses were also becoming fully aware of her predicament. Her face was nestled between a face and shoulder, just in the right place that if she moved the slightest, she would be kissing someone's neck. Her hand was embracing someone's torso, and a naked torso at that, her palm resting just below the breast. But what was more disturbing was that her left thigh leg was draped possessively over someone else's and that, with a little more upward movement, she would be brushing against dangerous territory.

The thought of brushing against someone sent shivers down her spine. And when she stirred the tiniest bit, she felt the warm feeling of a hand softly pressing against the small of her naked back, somewhat embracing her.

It was as if they had just…made love.

She closed her eyes shut, thinking that there were only two males that she knew of at the moment in the whole manor. Who would she prefer waking up next to?

Her eyelids fluttered as she chanced a peek. Despite the dark, her eyes had adjusted immediately and she could see several scars lining an otherwise perfectly muscled chest, flat stomach, well defined abdominals and…she was relieved that a blanket was covering a part of him that she dared not look at. Or did she?

But her relief was short lived when she realized that only the outstretched arm and some of the strands of her hair were left covering her bare bosoms as her own blanket was dangerously teetering from revealing more flesh below her hip. _Wherever in the world is that towel?_ Wide eyed, she abruptly turned on her back, grabbing the wayward blanket and covered herself.

She could swear she heard a faint chuckle as she slowly shimmied her way near the edge of her side of the bed.

_And that meant he was awake all along. _

Her mind started working overtime, wondering how in the world could this have happened, that she could sleep so soundly that she never felt him sneaking up beside her. But then again, he was Batman. _He could sneak up…_

Instantly her hand shot to her hip and felt for covering.

"Don't worry Princess…nothing happened," he stated, somewhat amused. "At least, nothing of what you are thinking."

She remembered something. Her head turned sideways to look at him, almost glaring. "What…are you doing in here?"

There was a sensual grin playing at the corners of his lips. "This…happens to be my room."

_Alfred!_ "Oh…Well! Of all of the many vacant rooms, you had to sleep in here?" She sat up the covers falling from her, but she was quick to cover herself.

"Funny…I should be asking you that." He turned away. "And let's be adults here, Princess. I am as tired as you are so let's just both sleep."

At a loss on what to do, she debated with herself whether to turn on the lights and search for her uniform, while he made mockery of her modesty or, do as he said and wait till morning to sort things out. Searching for her uniform won, but she had to make do without turning on the lights.

She gave the cover a soft tug and was relieved that, at least, they had separate blankets. She hugged the silk around her and soundlessly went to the dresser.

"If you are looking for your uniform, Alfred took care of it." The bored voice cut through the dark. "It's in the other room, along with your bracelets and tiara."

It took great patience to keep from throwing a pillow in his direction. But she had to remember that she was a guest in this house, and if the host had absolutely no manners whatsoever, she had to retain her regal upbringing and not stoop to his level. With that in mind, she swallowed her pride to be the one to leave and walked over to the door. She gave the knob a soft turn, and it did not give an inch. Another, less softer turn, still no change. Evidently, to her chagrin, it was locked. For the third time, she gave it a small nudge, applying a small amount of her strength but careful enough not to break it.

"Diana…what are you doing?" He was sitting up now and she could see the sculpted muscles on his chest. Self consciously, she turned away.

"The door…it's locked." She was able to find her voice.

She did not dare look when he rose and stood up beside her.

_Primate! _She almost called himwhen he did not even bother to have the common decency to cover his body_. Is he doing this on purpose?_

She almost closed her eyes when he stepped forward to give the knob a turn, _as if he can do anything about it_. _Though the view of his behind is something else…_

"It's locked."

"That's what I said," she whispered in the dark.

She heard him sigh as if giving up, a sound that she seldom heard. "I'm sorry…this house is old, antique…and I'm afraid, so is everything about it. The doors sometimes have the tendency of locking you in."

_Antique, meaning a relic, a work of art_. There went her chances of breaking down the door.

"Does Alfred have a key?"

He went back to the bed. "Talking to Alfred this time of the night…would be like talking to that door to open by itself." It was strange, but she could detect an amount of humor in his voice. "Princess…the most sensible thing to do now is rest. We had quite a day."

She heard a soft rustle and chanced a look at his direction on the bed and was relieved he was decently covered now. He was patting the empty space beside him. For added assurance, he placed a pillow in the middle. "I promise not to try anything. Besides, you can break every bone in my body before I can even scream for Alfred."

In the dark, she gave the matter a quick and careful consideration. He was right.

With a somewhat defeated sigh, she slowly walked to her side of the huge bed. Lying silently on her back, studying the architectural merits of the ceiling, she silently called on Morpheus to bless her with sleep. She closed her eyes, and tried. But unfortunately, it seemed that her deity was busy to hear her. How in Hera's name could she sleep now, now that her body and all her senses were very well aware that he was a mere touch away?

The recollection of his naked, sculpted chest, the enticing view of his firm behind only made her more awake. She remembered once from Kal that if he could not sleep, he would count sheep from one until…he fell asleep. She tried. She was on her six hundred twenty eighth sheep when she felt a subtle glow from the bedside lamp and a soft movement as he shifted on his side to face her.

"Alfred will be very disappointed that you did not eat what he prepared."

_Oh, no! He's still awake_. "I meant to…but I was too sleepy. Your bed was too inviting."

"Really?"

_Me and my big mouth_. "I meant that not in a _Wally_ kind of way." Defensively, she turned to face him. But when she saw how the light reflected his come-hither face, her mind seemed to have this naughty habit of reminding her of how he looked earlier, remembering that underneath the sheets he had nothing on and felt warm in certain places. She had to change the topic and turn away again. "What about you, did you eat dinner?"

The change of topic was not lost on him. "I also meant to…but the bed looked _very_ inviting too."

_Did I hear him right? Is he flirting with me?_

Alarms went off everywhere in her mind. "You know…you should make an effort to appreciate Alfred's cooking once in a while. If you don't…I'm on the market for a man who can cook."

"Ah…so a man has to know how to cook to win your favor…I see." He was playing with her.

_Two can play the game_. "Of course." She turned to him with a smile. "It's one sure way to win my mother's approval."

He smiled in return, the faint light showing her just how handsome he was. It was one look, that if she was blessed with the ability to paint, she would capture on canvass to immortalize because it was a side of him that she rarely had a chance to see.

"Then…Alfred has beaten me by a long shot, I'm afraid."

She laughed and in that one short and fleeting moment, their smiling eyes met and stared at each other. It was an enchanting moment, a dangerously enchanting moment. She willed herself to turn away, but an unseen force seemed to pull her towards him. _Be careful_…her own voice reminded her silently. She turned away and later heard him take a deep breath.

"Diana…you should be debriefed."

_Am I not already? Aren't you too?_ She thought naughtily again. And though he was dead serious, she started cracking up with his use of the word.

"What's so amusing?" He was studying her closely now, propping himself on his left elbow.

"Debriefed?" She could not even say the word while keeping a straight face. He moved closer, as if to see her face better and she was only too aware of his proximity that she sobered up. "About Shayera?" She did not bother answering his inquiry.

"Yes."

She turned her face to him. "It's just simple really. She needed, urgently needed my help and I put aside everything else and…helped her," she shrugged. "I would have done the same thing for my friends, for my teammates, you…Kal…"

"Who else did you tell?"

A brow rose. "Is this an…interrogation?"

He did not bother with a reply. Instead, he was looking at her intently, unnerving her. And she noticed that his eyes seemed to have acquired the tendency to travel from her face to her neck and…below.

"Kal…I told Kal." She turned her face towards the ceiling, thankful that it was dark and he could not see the blood coloring her cheeks. "Strange things have been happening to me…and I wanted someone to be there if I could not."

"And you tell him."

"Of course. Kal could help me." Her fingers were fidgeting with the sheets.

"_Kal…_" the name passed through his lips. "Do you always refer to him that _way_?"

The inquiry made her look at him. "Of course, that's his name."

"Do you hear anyone else besides you and Supergirl call him that?" It was his turn to stare at the ceiling, the turning movement pulling the blanket further down, revealing more of him.

It was disturbing her concentration. "Is this about Shayera…or about me and Kal?"

"Are you aware that there is a running bet on the watchtower…who's the favorite couple." His face turned to her again. "You and…_Kal_ are on first place."

"With all the much ado about nothing, plus the tabloid write ups…I'd be disappointed if we made second." She almost laughed at her own statement.

"What is he exactly to you?"

The question caught her off guard. "He is my friend. My best friend. Don't tell me you also think…"

"It's not hard to think that when I am a witness myself."

It was exasperating to think that all of the rumors had not died down. "What do I have to do to prove that there is nothing of what you are thinking is going on between me and…Superman." She deliberately opted not to say Kal again.

There was something else in his expression. "I can think of several _ways_…"

_It's official, he's flirting with me_. "I'm not that desperate…yet."

She allowed herself the comfort of a nervous laugh. But the comfort was short lived to be replaced by the nervousness as he gazed at her face intently, his eyes trying desperately to remain focused on her face but failing by trailing downwards to where the fabric covered her breasts. The knowledge that he was trying desperately to keep his urges in check sent delicious shivers up her spine.

And in this moment, she came to terms with herself. She was still deeply in love with him. And she wanted him to know just how much. She was ready to give him the assurance.

"You…Bruce, of all people, should know."

"Know what?"

She sat up and looked deeply into his eyes. "That there is only one person that…I love."

Her voice was trembling, and so were her hands when she slowly let the covers fall from her, finally revealing herself to him, showing him what he wanted. She felt him fight for control, then losing as his eyes devoured the beauty that lay naked before him. And everywhere he looked, she could feel tiny pin pricks of tingling sensation, warming herself even more. He sat up, fronting her, as if to get a better glimpse.

His eyes finally returned to her face. "Diana…" His voice was thick with feeling.

"Bruce…if this is the only way to convince you…"

She leaned over, lifting her right hand to caress the side of his face. His own hand covered hers as his face turned sideways to plant soft, wet kisses on her palm. The touch of his lips was like fire to her, emboldening her to lean even more to feel his lips on hers.

"No." It was a weak protest from him.

"Bruce…" She called out to him in the dark. When he made no move, she boldly kissed the side of his neck and felt him tense at her touch, as if searching for the last remnants of control.

When she brushed herself against his chest, she heard a sharp intake of breath. "You don't know what you're getting into, Diana."

"I know…and I don't care," she answered huskily against his ear. Then she moved away to look at him. "Make love to me, Bruce."

It amazed her how, in one fleeting moment she could almost swear he would give in. Then, it was as if there was this cloud over his face, a cloud of momentary uncertainty, to be finally replaced by cold conviction.

"No." It was not a weak protest anymore, but more of a warning. And his voice had this frank and almost rude finality to it. And to stress his point further, his hand took hers away from his face.

She had slapped him once, and she wanted so desperately to knock some sense into him once more. But, she had to admit, she knew in her heart that he was right. She did not know what she was getting into, a moment of passion, that she would probably regret afterwards. And no, he did not he say he loved her too, did not return the confession. Maybe because, plain and simple, he did not love her. That should have made her think twice before letting go of the covers and her pride.

And with all that was left of her tattered and torn self respect, she slowly rose from the bed, not bothering anymore to conceal her nakedness as she walked to the door. Before turning the knob, she allowed the last moments to say what she needed to tell him.

"Bruce…if you don't want me…then I beg you to have the decency to let me go. Because…" she turned to him, he was still in the position she left him, facing sideways from her. "Admit it or not, for some reason I don't know why, you are holding on to me."

She continued in his silence. "I can't do this dance with you any longer." Her voice was sad. "Two steps forward, two steps back…right where we started. I run after you…you place this wall around you to keep me out. I turn away and try to move on…" She shook her head. "But just when I do, you pull me back and I am at a loss on why."

She turned to the door. "Please…have little faith that I can live without you, whether be it with…_Kal_…or anyone else." She placed her hand on the knob and gave it a twist that made a painful crunch as the knob fell out and the door was finally open, setting her free. "You can bill me for this later." She threw the broken brass knob on the bed before leaving the room.


	7. An Amazon Scorned & A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer : I don't own these characters, I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Author's Note: Chapters eight to ten are already _almost_ complete. Hopefully, I'll be able to update on a regular basis. Thanks again for the reviews and keep them coming.

Chapter Seven

An Amazon Scorned and a Secret Revealed

She was angry. She was enraged. And as her feet led her outside, a part of her violently regretted not being able to throw the brass knob at him, hitting him somewhere that would hurt. But the opportunity was lost and now she was torn between slamming the door behind her and telling him to _Go to Hades_! Or better yet, yell _Go to Hades!_ then slam the door.

But then, he had probably heard that from a lot of women before. And sadly, as she opted for just exiting quietly then staring at the back at the imposing closed door, she was just _one of those women_.

But then again, a sardonic smile appeared on her face_, I am not an ordinary woman, I am an Amazon_. And with that, she inserted three fingers on the hole where the knob used to be and placed her right palm against the door. A little force was applied to give a small lift and a slight nudge at the right angle resulting in a faint squeak of protest from the hinges as the door jammed.

She tested her handiwork with a small push of both her hands. When the door did not budge an inch, she stepped away, smiling to herself. _That will keep the ogre in for a short time, at least. _If she only had Superman's heat vision…that would be a different story.

Her bare feet padded along the length of the tranquil, yet gloomy hallway, as if she would be waking anyone else, still angered but no more with the same intensity. On the next room, just as he mentioned, she found and donned her uniform. She was almost at the foot of the stairs when a wonderfully appealing aroma invaded her senses.

"Leaving already, your highness?"

_Doesn't anybody sleep in this house? _"Actually…yes."

"May I ask why in such haste? Isn't a little too early to…_time in_?" Alfred glanced at the grandfather clock. "Perhaps…a cup of coffee, or tea before you leave?"

It was too early indeed and the smell was so very mouth watering. But she really had to make her departure _before the ogre finds out there is something terribly wrong with his door_. "I really must be going. Thank you anyway, Alfred. Some other time maybe?" _As if there was going to be another time_.

"Well…if her highness can't spare the time," Alfred insisted. "I have something prepared already, for…_take out_, as they say."

"Well…alright."

She followed the butler to the kitchen where the smell was even more pronounced and her stomach started growling instantly, remembering that she was not able to have dinner at all while she sat and watched as Alfred produced something covered in a foil from the oven, several more from the refrigerator.

"May I ask how your slumber was?"

The question made her remember everything that happened. "It was okay…until I woke up next to Bruce." _Stark naked! _

"Oh…forgive me miss. I forgot to inform Master Bruce that I put you in his room." Alfred apologized, halfheartedly, sporting a matching apologetic grin. "Silly me and my…deteriorating memory."

"It's okay."

"Master Bruce did not try…anything. Did he?" The butler raised an eyebrow, pausing a while from placing the packages in a paper bag.

"No…he didn't." _I was the one who tried something_. The color crept up her cheek at the thought. "If he did…you would've heard a loud cry, a scream of pure agony."

"That would be a first," Alfred commented with a grin. "But honestly…I was hoping he did try…_something_."

She shook her head. "That explains the locked door. Alfred…how could you?" She asked in mock hurt.

"Well you can't blame an old man for trying." He continued with his chore. "Besides, I can't take care of him forever."

"Two words, Alfred. Nursing home."

The butler considered her suggestion. "Princess…I doubt if there is a nursing home anywhere in the world that would only be too...equipped to keep him in."

She laughed at the thought of an old, grumpy Bruce trying to escape "Oh…thank you, Alfred," she smiled as the old man handed her the bag filled with food.

"Living with someone like Master Bruce taught me how to prepare for contingencies." The old man smiled. "I prepared this…just in case you wanted to leave in a hurry."

"I really appreciate the effort," she added as she stood up and prepared to leave.

"I take it that you like the house?" Alfred asked in a whisper as they walked together.

"Like it? I love it. Thank you."

"You're most welcome, Miss. If he finds out, though…my career as a butler will be over."

"Whoever said that he could be the only one in the house who has a secret identity? Alfred Pennyworth, secret agent."

"Secret _real_ estate agent," he corrected.

"Don't worry…I'll be only too happy to employ you." She stopped as they neared the door.

"Thank you…though it would make me happier to serve you both…at the _same_ time…at the _same house_."

"You wish, Alfred," she said with a smirk.

"If I just keep praying…Someone, somewhere is bound to tire of my old voice."

"_Really_?"

"Princess…I know both men," Alfred stated, seriously this time. "…Bruce Wayne and the Batman. I've seen all his expressions, in anger, in sadness, and yes…even happiness though that seldom came nowadays. But, as someone as only as close to him, will notice…there is a certain change in expression, a subtle glow in his eyes, or a hint of a smile, whenever your name is mentioned."

Coming from Alfred, it was a nice feeling to hear those words. But then, _there would surely be one expression on his face when he finds out I jammed the door_. And that thought reminded her to better be on her way.

She kissed the butler. "If only he could cook as good as you do."

"That…I will be happy to teach him." Alfred smiled before she stepped outside. "All in due time, your highness."

With Alfred's cooking in tow, she flew home to the cottage as the sun was preparing for a new day ahead. The new family was still asleep as she made and afterwards drank her coffee while depositing Alfred's cooking in the refrigerator. She was just about to leave for the watchtower when John quietly emerged from the bedroom.

"Good morning," she whispered a greeting, careful not to wake the sleeping mother and child. "Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." John sat by the counter as she poured him a cup.

"How are they?"

The marine smiled. "They're doing fine."

"And…how are you?"

John laughed nervously. "I am okay, we are okay." He drank from his cup. "Shayera and I…we had our talk. There are a lot of things left to iron out…but more or less, I believe we are on the right track."

She reached a hand across to hold his. "I'm glad, John."

He looked sincerely at her. "Diana…I just don't know how to…thank you."

"Seeing you both happy is enough for me," she smiled at him. "And you'd better take good care of my godson."

"Of course." He regarded her. "How about you? Where did you stay the night, by the way?"

"At the…manor." She almost choked at the words.

A few seconds after her reply, John let out a guffaw. "The manor?" he managed to say in between snickers.

She put a finger to her lips as a silencing gesture. "May I ask what's so amusing?"

"Nothing, nothing," he shook his head. But a smile was still evident on his face. "He did not try anything, did he?"

_There is that same question again_. "He totally behaved himself." She remembered her conversation with Shayera. "Did Shayera tell you…_something_?"

He was having trouble keeping a straight face. "About you and…Bruce? No, she never said a word. Not a word."

She got the implication. "It better stay that way."

"Yes, ma'am." John could not help himself. "So…how is…Bruce?"

"Last time I checked…" She poured him another cupful of steaming coffee. "He was busy sleeping."

John choked on his beverage. "You slept together!"

"No! Of course not!" She vehemently denied. It was the truth anyway, they did not sleep at all. "I meant…" She tried to find the right words but John looked as if he had already made up his mind. "It's a long story."

"I bet."

She gave John a glare. Then she remembered to be on her way, if she wanted to catch Superman before he was busy. "John, there is food on the refrigerator. Help yourself to whatever you need."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. You can stay here as long as you want." She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I promise to give you back the house by the end of the week." He looked at her. "Thanks again, Diana. How can I ever rep---"

"Shh. You're both my friends." She walked to the door and turned before leaving. "Actually, you're more than that. You're my family."

The trip back to the watchtower was momentarily delayed when she had to assist in a minor vehicular accident. After bringing the injured to the hospital, she made her way to the watchtower. A quick inquiry from the other leaguers told her that Superman was currently in the meeting room. Unfortunately, someone beat her to the task. But that did not deter her from proceeding nonetheless.

She knocked on the door but did not bother waiting for the reply. In her haste, she was not able to recognize the voice and almost made an abrupt about face when she realized who the present occupant of the room was. Too bad, her enthusiastic entrance gave her away.

"Good morning." It was as flat as Batman could get, but a greeting nonetheless.

She did not bother replying. "Where's Kal?"

He took his time as if studying her, though she could not tell what part of her he was looking at because of the lens embedded in the mask that covered his eyes. Suddenly, she became too aware, too self conscious at the remembrance that a few hours ago…she _had just flashed him_! The thought of that moment made her want to cover herself.

_Is he looking at my face or my…_her cheeks felt warm and she knew she was blushing by the smirk on his face. But it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"You just missed him."

"Oh." With that, she flew out of the room. In her haste, she almost collided with a big chest with a big S on it.

"Where's the fire?" Superman steadied her.

"Where were you?" She frowned at him.

He smiled. "Looking for you."

"Funny, I was looking for you too." She took a more decisive stance to imply that she was serious, _dead serious_. "I need a room here."

"Why? Banned at the manor?" Superman was still amused. "Batman arrived early, too early even for him, to bill me for something that…you broke."

_That arrogant…barbarian! _"That door is not going to be the only thing broken if you make me stay there another night."

"Tsk…tsk," he clicked his tongue. "That door happens to be an expensive antique, a _very expensive_ one."

"Antique? How many does he want?" Her tone was rising. "I can have them shipped straight from Themyscira if he likes. And I'll only be happy to…shove it!"

Superman shook his head.

"Please Kal…I can sleep in any room. I can even handle not sleeping at all. Him I can't."

"You know…" he eyed her knowingly. "Somebody should put the two of you in a room for the both of you to settle this…_tension_."

_Someone tried that already_. "What tension?"

"I'm not blind Diana…as a matter of fact, you seem to forget, I have…_enhanced_ senses," he paused and grinned. "I've been ignoring it for a time now. But…it's getting a little more uncomfortable each passing day. I am aware of the…unspoken language between the two of you,_ unspoken physical language_."

"Kal…the only unspoken language between the two of us…I can't even mention it because it's…"

"Censored?"

"Yes! I mean no!"

His grinned widened further. "See what I mean?"

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Her brows furrowed.

"I am not on anyone's side, you know that," he replied and regarded his friend. "Okay…I'll see what I can do about the room. Now, get to work."

She finally managed a smile. "Thank you."

With the task of finding temporary refuge accomplished, there was another matter that she needed to be concerned about, avoiding Batman like the plague. Well at least…try her best to.

And it was easier said, or in her case imagined, than done.

That very same evening, they faced a powerful and sinister magician who wreaked havoc in the city, destroying everything that crossed its path. Sometime in the middle of the hostile confrontation, she contacted J'onn for assistance, finally tired of either being kicked, trashed, or thrown into a building. And, like a swashbuckling hero, Batman appeared from nowhere just in time to grab her by the waist and swing her to safety. Ironically she was relieved that, in their current predicament, chaos ensued all over thus preventing any chances, any need for awkward pleasantries.

Soon, after several buildings were destroyed, after a number of cars were crashed, after several bruises appeared on her body, the enemy was finally defeated.

After being patched up, she lingered by her lonesome at the sick bay, sitting on the med table. A small bandage was placed just over her right brow, while a dark patch colored the same side of her jaw, a somewhat distraction from the otherwise perfect face. Two more gauzes decorated her right arm and another on her left while a larger one was placed in her right thigh. After staring at a small bruise on her arm, she let her mind drift as she looked at nothing in particular, her eyes staring ahead.

_In a few minutes, the bruises, the scratches, the wounds will be gone as if they were not there at all. If only my heart could heal as easily._

After making it through an encounter, a battle, it always made her think about her existence. She used to be thankful that she was one of the few who were blessed with a long life. But recently, she was doubtful if she should be grateful for a life, a long life that seemed…incomplete.

"Knock, knock," a friendly voice called by the door.

"Kal." She smiled at him and the simple movement caused a sting on the lower side of her face where an angry bruise marred her beauty. He, on the other hand, looked as if he had already healed. Not a bruise was in sight. _Not even a hair was out of place._

Superman stood opposite her. "So…how are you?"

"I've been better," she shrugged, another painful movement.

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Maybe you should rest."

"Do I look that terrible?"

"You can never look terrible." He tried to make light of her situation. "But you look tired."

The last thing she needed was to mope around a lonely room and think of someone that she should be forgetting. "I'll be good as new in a few more minutes. See, I can even smile now." She managed a full smile this time but her eyes were indeed tired, and sad.

"Diana…" his voice spoke softly. "How are you…really?"

"I'm okay, _really_." She did a lousy imitation of his tone.

"I mean…" He regarded his friend closely, with concern evident in his eyes. "…inside."

She remembered the incident a few days ago when he kept asking her how she was but ending up using the wrong words and it made her chuckle. "Sorry…Kal. Just remembered you asking me that before."

He shared the happy moment with her. But then his expression sobered up again. "Seriously…Diana, how are you?"

"Kal…" She was at a loss for words. How can she say that at the moment, she was nursing more than just wounds and bruises? She was nursing a broken heart. It was her eyes that spoke to him, that betrayed her true feelings.

For a moment, they just looked at each other. And in that instance, she wondered if he was reading her mind and she could not help thinking that it would be a lot easier if he could. She would not have to go through the pain of saying the words to him. And how she wanted to tell him everything, he was her friend after all, her very best friend. If anyone could ever understand her, it would be him, it would be Kal. But she did not know where and how to start.

He seemed to be seeing right through her. "It's not the easiest thing…" He sighed and reached for her hand. "…to be in love with someone. Someone like…_him_."

A part of her was relieved he knew but a part of her asked how he could have known. "Am I that obvious?" she whispered. "Did he tell you?"

"Not exactly." He looked at her with understanding and something else under the deep blue eyes. "I guess I had a way of knowing…because I _was,_ more or less, in the same place like you are before. Though I did not try to lock the person up in the bedroom by jamming the door." There was a hint of amusement in his face.

After a moment of silence, his expression turned serious. "It's not easy to love someone who…doesn't return the affection the same way."

"You don't have to tell me." Now that he knew her secret, she wanted to know his. "You're in love with someone too?"

"Was," he stressed the past tense.

She smiled at him ruefully. "Look at us…two strong superheroes, out to save the world. If they could see us now."

"If they only knew."

But of course, the world could never know that deep inside they hurt too, that they have heartbreaks like any other being on this planet, or even the next. It was a sad thought for her but it was a relief to talk with the person that she could relate to.

She searched his eyes which were still staring at her with this strange intensity. "How did you…get over her?"

"Asking for some pointers?" his eyes smiled back at her. "One day at a time. But…it was not easy."

She somehow found it hard to picture him heartbroken over someone. "Who in her right mind would ever dump you, Kal?"

"I…wasn't exactly dumped." He looked a little guilty. "I did not tell her."

"What?" It was even harder to picture him cowering from anyone, most of all, a girl. "Ever?"

"I didn't have the time, with saving the world and…stuff."

She clicked her tongue. "Excuses, excuses."

He smiled for a while before facing her with a serious gaze, his eyes looking at her intently. "Besides, we became…_best friends_ and I was happy with that."

It was her turn to search his face for the meaning of what he just said. When the blue eyes did not flinch or turn away at her silent inquiry, she dropped her gaze on the hand that was holding hers protectively. She felt…guilty.

Sensing her feelings, he squeezed her hand affectionately. "Diana…I guess I was one of the many who were…enthralled by you when you first came here. I must admit I was smitten." The smile in his eyes was back. "But then, we became close…and then best friends."

"I didn't know."

"I did not tell you that to trouble you. I value what we have now, and I have no regrets." He looked apologetic. Then he tried to cheer her up. "Besides, I was over you a long time ago. And you have other problems to worry about."

She finally smiled again. He had this ability to make her do just that. "Of all people…why did it have to be him?" _Why couldn't it be you? _It was the unspoken question.

As she looked at him, the kind eyes, the almost impossibly, perfectly handsome face, _and the ever present cowlick_, she noted with amusement, she asked herself how she could have missed his affection. And she knew the answer. She was busy with being in love with someone else.

"We can't choose who to love Diana." He remarked, reading between the lines. "We just feel."

"I know," she sighed. "Because if I just could…I would only choose him…if he was the last man on this planet!"

"Are you sure about that?" He raised an eyebrow. "Earth is a _small _planet."

"Then I'd rather be an old maid."

"That…would take a long time." He laughed and soon she joined him. "Feeling a lot better now?"

"Yes," she admitted. It was wonderful to have a friend like him.

He gallantly offered his elbow. "Feel like having more fun?"

She took his arm. "Where to?"

"You'll see."

To somewhat celebrate the well earned victory, the leaguers gathered in the watchtower lounge afterwards to have a good time and release the tension, even if the majority of superheroes in attendance were either bruised or sporting different kinds of bandages in different parts of the body. There was chatter, light banter all around, junk foods abound and drinks came in the form of sodas, and of course, iced mochas as Flash insisted. And for more entertainment, someone even dared to set up a sound system, complete with a sing along.

When they entered the room together, Flash was only as enthusiastic to call the attention to them while holding the microphone. She nearly colored at the teasing that welcomed them. The crowd soon insisted that Superman do a special number for her as they chanted his name but, of course, he shied away from the microphone, eliciting a collective disappointed cry from the mob. Green Arrow was only too glad to take his place, doing his best imitation of Tom Jones, as he sang "It's Not Unusual."

When Ollie started serenading the ladies, he paid special attention to one female in particular to the delight of the crowd. Diana was starting to enjoy the moment by relaxing, clapping and laughing along as she sat with her teammates, definitely feeling a lot better, her body quickly healing itself.

But because of lack of sleep, considering the incident at the manor, she found herself getting drowsier every passing second. She knew it was really late, and she tried to search for the clock to inform her of the time. And then, in one strange instant, her gaze fell on someone in particular, at the far side of the room, brooding by himself in one dark corner.

_He's here all along?_ Her heart skipped a beat. For an instant, she could swear that he was looking her way, looking at her…observing her. But she must have imagined it because after a few more seconds, he walked out of the room.

She tried not to be concerned…but it was strange how the room suddenly felt lifeless to her when he left. She sighed and came to terms with herself. It was not going to be easy to get over him. But she was willing to try.

Suddenly no more in high spirits, she excused herself, disentangling from the audience. She slowly made her way to the other side of the room to be by herself.

_By herself. _

It was a sullen thought and it made her feel lonelier, more tired than before. With a heavy heart, she sat by her lonesome on the couch, far from the happy crowd. Leaning back on the soft cushions, she closed her eyes and shifted her sore body into a more comfortable position. Several seconds later, she was able to hear the first few lines as Wally belted out his gut wrenching rendition of "She Will Be Loved", before she fell asleep.

She was having a dream.

"Diana…" In her dream she heard a voice, so softly calling her.

Then, she felt an arm support her, the other going under her knee to lift her up. She tried to look up and smile but was too drowsy to open her eyes. She just held on, resting her head on his shoulders as she was being carried away to…somewhere.

Then, she heard a humming. It was the music, the tune she kept hearing in her mind. She loved the sound of this voice humming to her.

She did not want him so stop. And she wanted to tell him so stay with her as she slept.

"Bruce?" she whispered.

But as he laid her on the bed, she was starting to drift into sleep once more. There was a faint feeling of a kiss on her forehead just before she succumbed to the embrace of slumber.

Next Chapter…a _guest_ from Chapter One makes a re-appearance. And I don't mean the gargoyle.


	8. The Exclusive Circle Of The Heartbroken

Disclaimer : I don't own these characters, I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Chapter Seven

The Exclusive Circle Of The Heartbroken

Everything was dark. And for several seconds, as she groped for the covers, she thought she was back at the manor. But shortly after, she was relieved to find out that she was safe in the confines of her temporary quarters. Though she had no recollection whatsoever of getting there by herself.

By morning she was adamant to find out who helped her but, unfortunately, it was a little awkward to ask everyone else. Then she bumped into John, who already reported for duty, and was informed that she had her cottage back since he will be moving his new family to his apartment that same day. With the good news, her priorities shifted to a new direction: Do a general cleaning.

But because there were several minor emergencies, again, that had to be dealt with, she had to put her household chores on hold for a while. And then when she thought that there was finally a time, another thing came up. She was just about to go home one night when after a busy day when she got a call.

"Diana?"

"Yes, J'onn?"

"I just picked up something from the National Museum," J'onn stated.

It was in Gotham. She would not dare violate _his highness'_ precious airspace.

"Vague images from surveillance cameras caught a feminine figure in black," the Martian continued.

_Circe, that witch!_ She thought and was suddenly interested. "I'll check up on it."

"I'll send back up."

"No need, J'onn. I can take care of this myself. I have to." _This is personal_.

She flew as fast as she could and within minutes she was there. Carefully, she surveyed the surroundings as she hovered near the building, and then flew upwards to the rooftop. A figure moved in the dark and she followed closely after landing soundlessly on the stone floor. Darkness enveloped her as she stepped into the shadows where the figure disappeared.

"Finally…" A familiar, purring voice said in the dark. "Just the one I…_ordered_. Took you long enough, though. I even thought I needed a sign to get someone up there's attention."

"You!"

Catwoman moved towards the light. "Expecting someone else, dear?"

"Honestly, I was," she answered. "I thought you were a…_witch_, not something else that…_rhymes_ with the word."

"Sorry to be of a disappointment." The voice, the deep, sensual voice held a hint of laziness in it, as well as the lithe movements of the petite figure as Catwoman moved gracefully around her as if sizing her up and making mental notes to where she might be vulnerable.

She squared her shoulders, preparing to fight. "Let's cut to the chase. What are you up to?"

"What's the rush princess? Have a…_date_?"

"No." _Why did I have to answer that?_

"Tsk…tsk," Catwoman shook her head. "It's a Saturday night and Princess here is…by herself."

"Well…look who's talking…" she added a snide comment. "I don't see you dressed up for a date either. Unless…that's your…style. Anyway, if you're here to fight…let's get on with it."

The figure in black made a swift backward somersault, landing firmly and soundlessly when she made a threatening move. "I'm not that stupid to spar with you." Selina commented. "I am at a great _disadvantage_…you can knock my butt to the next building without much effort."

_That much is true. But what is she really up to?_ "What is it, then?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I just want to have…_girl talk?_"

Diana made a step forward and the other retreated a foot. It was like a dance, as they slowly, methodically moved in a circle. And she noticed, with an amount of confusion, that there was no movement from the other woman to inform her that the other was here for hostilities. Her signature weapon, the whip, was still looped and securely placed on her belt.

"You're wasting---"

"Your time? Why? Monitor duty in a few minutes?" Catwoman hopped precariously on the ledge, exhibiting her agility. "How exciting!" Applause was added for effect.

Her patience was running really low. She even wondered why she had not left yet as she tapped a bored foot on the cold floor. "Okay…whatever you have stolen, give it back and I will let you go."

It was hard not to notice a sudden change in expression as the sneer somewhat disappeared from the other woman's face.

"I think you should be telling yourself that." There was also a sudden change in voice, as if someone else was speaking.

"What?"

"Giving back what you stole."

"What in Hera's name are you talki---"

"Still clueless, the precious Princess." Catwoman jumped from the ledge to land a few feet from her, the taunting mood back on her face. "I haven't stolen anything yet, I haven't even broken inside. I don't intend to anyway. Now that you are here."

It was…uncanny how Catwoman's sudden change of expression was similar to that of Bruce's. _Maybe that was why he could relate to her_, she thought. And she disliked the fact. It made her more irked and impatient. "Well what do you want…a rematch of our previous encounter? But I must remind you…there is no _referee_ to run to for protection."

"Oh…so you think you have won that time, don't you?" Selina eyed her. "But…I should tell you, I was the one who took home the prize. And what a prize it was. _Yummy_," the other purred.

It this was a basketball match, that was a three-pointer for the villain. She did not know how to react, her tongue suddenly felt numb.

"My…did I…say something? You look…a bit tense. Missing out on some…_super_ lovin'?"

The hurt she was feeling disabled all her abilities to make a quick and smart retort.

"And I thought this was going to be an interesting evening," Catwoman yawned. "Want me to…contact _him_, to get you all fired up…_just like last time_?" Selina let out a wicked laugh. "A _threesome_…I like that."

"Maybe you should call him." She finally found her voice. "Because I'm getting tired."

"Just one call…and he'll be here. That's how _close_ we are…_intimately close_," the other mocked putting a lot of emphasis that signified she and Batman were really _extra_ friendly with each other. "And I wonder how that fact stands with the league…or for that matter, with you."

She wondered,_ Intimately close? Isn't that redundant?_ "Batman's affairs outside of the league are of no matter to me." She tried to sound flat, detached. "You can take him wherever you want as long as you don't disrupt the peace."

"Well…we did _disrupt the peace_, somewhat." A leering smile played across Catwoman's lips at the recollection. The emerald eyes were far away, relishing the thought. "And I must say that I have to thank you for the…added boost you gave me when we traded words that night. It only made me…_wilder_."

A surge of pure jealousy enveloped her being when unwanted images of Bruce, and that…cat, kissing, making out flashed in her mind. The blatant admission was choking her but she had to suppress it, she had to force the unwanted feelings away. "I'm glad to be of assistance."

"Hmm…do I detect a note of…bitterness in there?"

"Think what you want," she snapped.

"I think…you have the hots for him."

"Batman?" _Hera! Do I have the hots for him? If she only knew what I did nights ago, she'll probably be clawing at me already_, she thought and laughed reproachfully. She tried to match the other's leering voice. "He's too…monochromatic for me. I think you two make the nicer pair with your color schemes and pointy ears."

"Really?"

_Why am I wasting my time here anyway?_ She became irritated with the smug expression the other female gave her as she was put on the defensive for the hundredth time. "I don't have the time for this." She turned to leave.

"Give me back what you stole from me."

She thought she heard a note of hurt in the voice and it made her halt and turn. "What? I never stole from you."

"Wrong answer. Think again." Catwoman urged, the expression changing again, like before. "Don't look so innocent, Princess. Want another clue?"

In response, a perfectly arched eyebrow rose.

"I should have seen this coming…" Selina continued while pacing back and forth, disregarding her tired expression. "By the way he acts…I should've sensed there was something."

_Whatever in Hera's name?_ She turned to leave again. "I've had just about enough."

"He wasn't with me that night." It was almost a whisper. And there was that change in expression again. This time, as the petite body stilled, as the eyes silently begged to be faced, there was an undeniable expression of regret.

"Do I have to care?"

"His body might've been there, but the rest of him was somewhere else, with _someone_ else." The words were laced with an amount of pain. "He used me…and I let him."

Something inside her tensed though she did not let it show. She did not want to accept the implication. "Remind me again why this concerns me."

"You have no idea, don't you?" There was a bitter, wicked laugh. "He was thinking of _you_. His Princess. His precious Princess that he has placed in a pedestal. A pedestal so high that he cannot even reach, that he dare not touch."

_Dare not touch_, she remembered him fighting that night, fighting for control. She did not want to believe what was said, she would not allow herself to be distracted. "Do you always do this…to every woman you think will steal him from you?"

"Ah…come to think of it, you're the first one," Catwoman considered. "Maybe because the others are, as they say, on the other side of the fence, or…already in prison, or committed…elsewhere. As of the moment, you are the only threat."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Coming from me, it is." Emerald eyes stared at her intently. "I'm not lying…I have no reason to lie about this to you."

She suddenly thought that she was starting to be a bad judge of character because she was beginning to believe the villain. A part of her wanted very much to entertain the thought that he really cared for her.

"Don't think for a minute that I am doing this for you." It seemed that Selina noticed her expression. "On the contrary, I am doing this for him…and myself."

_She's really something_. "Of course…being a martyr would be totally out of character for you."

"Finally…something we agree on. Though for him…I'll try to be one." Selina laughed, again with a hint of bitterness. "I guess you know by now that he likes to be a little…tragic. The moment he finally realizes that he loves you, his perfect Princess, he will do his best to ignore you, even erase you from his life. And then, he'll come back to me…he _always _does."

"Don't be too sure, because I don't think the word 'love' is in his vocabulary."

Catwoman's expression sobered upon asking, "Do you love him?"

The straightforwardness of it all caught her off guard. She did not want to admit it, let alone, to this woman.

"You don't have to answer that." Selina spared her. "I remember him having the same expression. You can both deny it how many times you like."

"There's nothing to deny."

Another reproachful laugh. "Funny…he almost said the same words." She may be laughing but her eyes were no where near amused. The voice belied her. "Diana…remember this. This will probably be the last truce we will ever have because…I am going to fight for him."

"You call this a truce?"

Catwoman had this habit of sizing her up. "I know, I may be in a bit of a handicap against you…but I have one thing going for me…I am willing to risk _so much_ for him…" Catwoman smiled ruefully. "Oh…don't be sorry for me. Be ready."

All this talk made her forget that this was an experienced villain she was talking to. She replaced her guard. "A little bit more acting and I'll believe you."

"Oh! I have been telling you the truth…why don't you believe me," Catwoman said in mock hurt.

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"Alright." There was a grin playing on her lips. "There was a lie in there somewhere."

She was right all along. But not about what she was thinking.

"I have stolen this precious piece of rock while I was bored out of my mind waiting for you," Catwoman admitted, producing a sparkling red gem.

She smiled. "I knew you were up to something."

"Well…Princess, as they say, let the games begin." Selina took aim. "Catch!"

"No!"

Catwoman watched as her figure disappeared from sight. "_But how can I fight for someone…when I know I've already lost?_" she whispered before leaving the scene.

She flew after the red stone and snatched it in the air, just in time. When she returned to the roof, the other woman was nowhere in sight. She carefully surveyed the scene just in case and was about to leave when she heard a familiar metallic cling of a grappling hook. And it was too late to make an exit.

"Diana."

_Shucks!_ She suddenly tensed and slowly turned to him, her hands gripping the cold stone tight. The knowledge that he could make out with that…thief, and not even touch her, made her want to ask the question out loud, in his face. But she had no way of knowing, of proving, that whatever Catwoman said was true.

"Here." She handed the jewel before she broke it into a million pieces with her bare hands. "Your…_friend_, Catwoman, was here earlier and stole that."

Batman accepted the stone without looking at it. Instead, he was looking straight at her.

"Don't worry, I did not hurt her in the process." It came out more sarcastic than she intended. _I even let her escape._

"You came here without back up." It was not a question.

"I don't need back up, I can han---"

"J'onn told me you thought it was Circe."

"It wasn't."

He regarded her closely. "Why did you not ask for back up? It's pro---""

"Protocol? So I disobeyed…write me a memo."

"They are in place for very good reasons."

It made her more annoyed that he was right. And he always seemed to be right lately. What if she was turned into a pig again, or another animal, if it was indeed Circe waiting for her? She had to stop herself from shivering at the thought of being turned into livestock again.

"Diana…what if you were in trouble?"

His voice…she heard something in it. It was laced with genuine concern. And she hated him for it, hated him for showing signs that he cared for her only to shove her away with such a force when she gave in again.

"Then it's my funeral."

He looked surprised at her choice of words. "Don't say that."

She wanted to take back her words, realizing that it was not called for. "I wasn't in trouble. So don't pretend too much that you care. Someone is bound to get…_possessively_ jealous." She spun around but turned again when she remembered something.

"By the way…your…_girlfriend_." She saw him tense. "She's a little insecure. Better shower her more affection, _pet_ her more than usual."

With that, she flew away before he could say another word.

She stared vacantly at the half empty, mist stained glass containing the orange juice she ordered when she reached the watchtower cafeteria. She needed something cold that would help ease her temper, her mood. She tried desperately to keep her mind from wandering to what transpired earlier.

"Stare hard enough and it will break."

"Oh…Zatanna, I was just…"

Zatanna took the seat opposite her. "Thinking deeply about someone?"

"Actually…I was. I had…an interesting evening." For a while there, she thought she saw a jealous expression pass over Zatanna's face. But it was gone immediately. Just like Catwoman's expression earlier.

"Oh…I see."

"I had an encounter with a bitter _ex_ of our…friend." She took a sip. "Catwoman."

"Really?" Zatanna was suddenly interested. "What's she up to?"

"Apart from stealing from the National Museum? Well…she seems to be up to date with the latest gossip." She shook her head and frowned.

"Gossip?"

"She termed it as _girl talk_," she stated. "Shouldn't villains be concerned with…world domination…not spread rumors about us?" Zatanna laughed and she continued. "First, she insinuated that I was dating Superman. Now, she went to all this trouble just to tell me to stay away from her…ex!"

"Oh my…talk about insecurity!"

"As if there is any reason to be insecure," she complained. "I mean…we both know him. He doesn't care that much about anybody."

The magician's expression softened as the eyes stared back at her. "Actually, I think…he does."

"Don't tell me you believe it too?" She looked at the other incredulously.

"I just don't believe it Diana," Zatanna replied sincerely. "I was there…I have seen it."

She was too confused. "_Seen_ what?"

"Enough to tell me that you two…share something."

She wanted to deny it again. But how can she deny something that she had no memory of?

"I haven't seen him…so _concerned_ about someone," Zatanna sighed as she recalled. "Diana…didn't you ever wonder how the spell was lifted?"

"I thought you solved it."

"It wasn't me. It was…him," Zatanna corrected her.

"Oh!" _He didn't tell me._

"But…there was a price, Diana."

She almost did not want to know what as Zatanna's expression grew serious.

"Circe asked something from…him. Something valuable."

_Oh no!_ "His…identity?"

"No," Zatanna paused. "His pride. He…_sang for you_."

"What!" She shouted incredulously.

"Shh!" The other woman placed a finger against her lips in a silencing gesture. "If he finds out I told…"

_It was impossible! Bruce or, for that matter, Batman…singing?_ She conjured up a mental image started to shake with mirth. "Okay, Zatanna…who put you up to this?" She covered her mouth as laughter took over at the picture of him singing something, her imagination adding in Wally and John as back up singers. "I must say…it's a good joke. I haven't laughed in a while."

"Laugh all you want." Zatanna looked at her. "But it's true. I can prove it."

She was still laughing. "If you say so."

Zatanna sought for proof. "After the incident…don't you remember anything?" Then the other's face lit up. "Don't you hear a strange melody in your head…that goes like this?"

Her eyes suddenly widened and her expression sobered up as she looked at Zatanna in shock while the other hummed a tune. It was the same as the music that kept repeating over and over her mind. _Zatanna could not possibly have known_.

The magician reached for her hand. "It was the tune of the song, Diana. The song he sang for you."

It was so very hard to believe. "No…why did he…" Her voiced trailed off. It was the same tune the voice hummed to her when she was being carried away to her room. _He was the one_.

"Because he cares for you." Zatanna had a rueful expression. "He cares for you…_more than you know_."

Still speechless, she sat unmoving as Zatanna stood up. But before the other left, a hand squeezed her shoulder.

"And Diana…" Zatanna whispered. "Not all _exes_ are bitter.

She looked up at the smiling face and smiled in return before the other walked on.

"By the way…" Zatanna called at the door. "If I were you, I'd avoid Kara for the time being. Word got out that you are not going to be cousin-in-law. She's a little…disappointed."

She smiled at the advice, knowing that her tired and tortured mind was not capable of another girl talk. And as she sat by her lonesome again, she kept asking herself why Bruce would selflessly shame himself that way. To save her?

She sighed and her shoulders dropped in desperation. She was beyond saving now. She had fallen once more.


	9. The Day The Princess Stayed Home

Disclaimer : I don't own these characters, I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Author's Note: Ladies and gentlemen, we are at the beginning of the end, the final two chapters. So be warned: This chapter's second half contains shippy, mushy BM/WW.

To all the readers, I want to say thank you for the feedback. Forgive me for the flaws. Sometimes my fingers just type away by themselves and I get carried away ;) (What a lame excuse!)

I must admit, though, that I never thought this story will be well received. _Salamat_.

Well…let me delay no longer.

Chapter Nine

The Day The Princess Stayed Home

It was her day off. And, contrary to popular belief, superheroes had day offs too. J'onn informed her of this last night and, a little to his surprise, there was no raised nor frowning brow, no pout of the lips that implied a complaint, not a word of protest, no resistance whatsoever this time. Instead, she said a simple _thank you_.

Truthfully, she welcomed this rest day. Unless of course there was another emergency near the area…_kiss the day off goodbye_.

For this one particular day though, later in the morning, there was not a single call for back up yet. And Diana took the opportunity to prepare herself for the _top priority mission_ that she had been keeping on hold long enough. The _humongous_ task of cleaning up the house after a Thanagarian gave birth.

Appropriately attired for the job in a t-shirt, shorts and flip-flops, her hair secured by a silk bandanna, she acquainted herself with the intricacies of putting together a vacuum cleaner. Several minutes later, now sprawled on the floor, she was beginning to have the symptoms of a royal tantrum. When Athena blessed her with wisdom, it obviously did not include in the package assembling a household appliance.

She learned to pilot the Javelin in no time, she even learned how to operate the huge computers in the Watchtower in such a short period that would make Bill Gates proud, considering the fact that she was raised in an island of women who would swear that a mouse was a rodent. But these contraptions were simply frustrating, particularly when she was missing the manual. She was now carefully considering making use of her alternative, the mop, the broom and the dustpan.

She made a quick scan of the living room and made a face. Everywhere, there was dust. There was dust on the couch, dust on the throw pillows, dust on the side tables. _There's going to be dust on me too if I don't get going_, she thought. And then she could not help comparing. _The watchtower did not have any dust all, well not this much anyway_, and shook her head at the idea of ever moving back.

Then her mind wandered to Alfred. _However in Hera's name could he ever tidy up the whole manor by himself?_ And of course, thinking along those lines, of Alfred, made her think about Bruce. _He's such a slave driver!_

Well…she wanted her independence, her own house, she had to face the consequences, clean her own mess. But, at least_…_she sighed, the upside was she had _all the privacy_.

Or so she thought when there was suddenly a loud, rapping sound on the front door.

"Wally!" She seldom saw him without the scarlet uniform on. And the thought of him visiting her on the middle of the day in the bright red costume made her smile. He would definitely stick out like a sore thumb. "Come in."

The sight of her in ordinary clothes surprised him. He made an admiring sweep of her appearance and never thought a plain ensemble of a baby tee and shorts that were really short, considering she had very shapely thighs, would look so flattering on her. Moreover, the red boots were gone, revealing long…very long, sexy legs…

"Earth to Wally…"

His eyes darted back to her face. "What was that again?"

"I was inviting you to come in."

"Oh…right." He looked embarrassed, stepping inside. "Am I interrupting?" It was hard not to notice the state of her living room.

It was her turn to be uncomfortable. "I was just cleaning up…or at least trying to."

"Need any help?"

"Actua---"

She was not even finished with her reply when he became a blur, brushing past her. There was a brief rustle, then the buzzing sound of the cleaning machine. Then there was a thump here, a clang there, and a few more moments later it was over.

"Clean as a whistle," Wally commented as he wiped his hands.

She happily surveyed the room, almost giving Wally a big kiss for the effort. "Thanks…so very much." It was really an advantage having superheroes for friends. "Can I offer you some refreshment?"

"Orange juice please."

"Hmm," she looked at him suspiciously. "What? No iced mocha?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Trying to cut on my caffeine intake."

Later, she joined Wally on the porch, juice in one hand. As expected, he downed the beverage in a blink of an eye. The feat never ceased to amaze her as she smiled at him. But as she continued to observe the boyish face, there was something amiss.

He interrupted the silence. "You must be wondering why I'm here." He leaned on one of the posts.

"The thought crossed my mind."

"Diana…" he started seriously. It was not very like him. "I came by to…apologize."

"For what?"

"The rumors…I mean, it had to start somewhere." Wally placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I'm afraid…some came from me."

"Wally…" She regarded his guilty expression and could not bear the thought of him this distraught. "It's okay."

"You mean…you're not angry at all?"

"The whole world is suspecting something…even villains are," she added in a smile. "If I entertain any of these rumors…I'd be having a headache the size of Metropolis."

Wally still looked as if he needed more guarantee.

"Okay…to prove to you I'm not mad at you…" She ruffled his red hair. "I'm going to bake you a batch of double chocolate chip cookies."

There was a glimmer of a smile. "Extra chunky?"

"You bet."

"Wait a minute…you know how to bake?"

She looked confident "It's still a learning process."

"Is there anything you can't do?" He looked at her in awe.

She considered for a moment. "I'm afraid of baking soufflé. It's a little…ambitious," she smiled.

He finally heaved an audible sigh of relief. "I'm glad." He walked over to her and pulled her into a very enthusiastic hug. "Gee…Diana, this really makes me happy."

It was such a rewarding feeling to give comfort to a friend. It reminded her that she need not dwell too much on her worries because, the truth was, everyone had problems, big or small. What was important was to learn to face and deal with them.

But then, after a few more seconds, the rewarding feeling became one of a question when Wally seemed to be taking advantage of her short-lived reverie, leisurely taking his time, with his arms still around her. She opted for patting his back lightly rather than giving him a slight nudge, as a sign for him to let her go than to offer reassurance. He did not seem to take the hint. Instead, she felt that he was getting _too_ comfortable.

He sniffed. "Your hair smells great," he commented with no clear intention of letting go.

"Wally…"

He pretended not to hear and she felt a naughty hand making a very slow, downward journey. "Uhm…since you and Supes aren't an item…maybe I…"

"Wally!"

"Ouch!" He immediately let go and touched a hand to where she pinched him. "Just wanted to find out if you had warmed to the idea…okay I get it." He finished with a grin when she glared at him.

She shook her head. That was the Wally she remembered.

"Who finally…ever convinced you anyway that there was nothing between me and Kal…I mean Superman?"

"The big guy told me himself…man to man," he stated, a little proudly.

She gave him a few minutes to relish the thought of him and the Man of Steel bonding before breaking out the news that she heard from John. "Ah…but there is something you have to worry about though," she warned. "I seem to remember…"

His expression turned serious again. "What?"

"You owe several leaguers twenty each…and I've heard somewhere that you up the stakes to fifty with John. Because…_Supes_ and I are not an item." She gave him a matching wink. "Don't forget that I have access to the grapevine too."

He closed his eyes and grimaced. "Forgot all about that."

She patted his shoulder. "I'm sure they'll only be happy to remind you once you get back."

He looked at his watch. "I'll try and time in an hour earlier. Before they arrive." He grinned, "But I doubt if they'll be able to catch me."

She smiled as Wally waved a goodbye and slowly dematerialized before her as he teleported back to the watchtower.

Alone by herself again, she stepped back into her house that looked so very much cozy once more. She dropped on the welcoming couch, her head resting comfortably on the armrest, and closed her eyes, the woodsy scent around her calming her senses. She allowed herself the luxury of a few minutes to just…occupy space and lay lazily. After that, she continued cleaning the rest of her home. Following another short rest, she bathed then had a quiet and contented late lunch before facing yet another task at hand. Bake cookies for Wally.

It was not everyday that she got to busy herself with ordinary household chores and it was a welcome break from the very busy life that she was accustomed to, except of course for the minor incident with the vacuum cleaner earlier. And baking was her newfound hobby. While it was very unlike of the warrior in her to handle pots and pans, not to mention a rolling pin, it offered an amount of comfort, of relief, from the stressful life that she had been living lately.

Totally enjoying domesticity she lost track of the time. It was already dark outside when she finished baking a lemon butter sponge cake and two batches of cookies for Wally. The extra batch she prepared for J'onn was still cooking in the oven.

And even though her face and hair had streaks of flour, she was still a vision in ordinary clothes, a dark blue sleeveless top under the red apron, a darker pair of shorts, and the same pair of flip-flops. Her hair was swept away from her face, secured by a clip, but a few strands managed to free themselves, framing her beautiful face.

She put on her oven mitts and was just about to check on her cooking when there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Coming…" she called out. With a covered hand she opened the door and peeked in the quiet darkness. There was no one in sight. _Probably Wally checking out on his cookies_. "Wally?" Her call broke the silence of the night.

When there was no response she became alert, instantly scanning the area. A funny thought occurred to her as she asked herself if she was equipped to fight anyone with an oven mitt. Then she heard footsteps.

"Good evening, Diana."

She knew instinctively the owner of the deep, baritone voice even before Bruce emerged from the dark. He was wearing a white shirt, under a black coat and matching dark pants. His handsome face wore the hint of a question. "Expecting company tonight?"

"Not really." _Do I look like I'm all dressed up for company?_

She was suddenly aware of how fetching she must not look at the moment, the red, floral themed apron still on her with the matching accessory, the just as flowery oven mitts. If she was any other ordinary female, she would have fussed about her appearance by now, compared to how immaculately attired he was.

And even though she knew she did not look particularly regal at the moment, she stood her ground. "Wally…he just helped me with cleaning the house earlier." The instant she mentioned Wally's name, she regretted it. He had another name to add on his _to watch _list, if the young man was not there already. _And why did that come out sounding…guilty? And what's he doing here anyway? _

"I'm going to a party later, not far from here," he explained as if the question she had was pasted all over her face. "So I decided to drop by."

"Oh." _Drop by or check up on me?_ While she was busy asking herself questions, he appeared to be observing her with quiet amusement. Then she remembered all that had happened between them and instantaneously she became wary of his true intention.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

She carefully weighed her options. On one hand, inviting him in was like inviting trouble, and she had just fixed up the house. On the other, not inviting him in meant that he still had that much effect on her, that she was still sore about everything. And that, she did not want him to know. Besides, she might still harbor an itsy-bitsy feeling of indignation but she was not an outright rude person. Rudeness and arrogance took skill and he had them mastered to perfection. Those were a few of his _endearing_ qualities that she did not want rubbing off on her.

She managed a guilty smile. "Oh. Where are my manners?" _Seemed to have flown out the door when you saw him_, her mind chided her. "Please…come in." She held the door open as he entered.

He held up a bottle of wine, a very expensive looking one. "A gift…for the housewarming."

She managed another smile at the recollection of the aforementioned occasion. "It wasn't exactly the housewarming I had planned." She felt a little uncomfortable with just the two of them in her suddenly too small house, at this time of the night. "Can I…offer you something?" _Offer him what? You haven't cooked dinner yet!_ A voice warned her.

"Just a glass of cold water, please."

She distanced herself and made her way to the kitchen, placing the wine on the counter along with the mitts. When she turned from producing a glass of water from the refrigerator, she was surprised to find out that he had followed her. He already made himself at home, sitting comfortably one of the stools beside the counter. She handed him the glass but his eyes never left her face. She was willing to enter a staring down competition but then she remembered the cookies.

She observed with dismay that from where he was sitting, he was facing the oven directly. That meant, she would be bending, displaying her behind in front of him, in full view. Unless she peeked from the side of the oven door but that would look a little stupid.

_What am I fussing about? As if there is anything left of me that he hasn't seen yet_. With that thought, she went ahead and checked the cookies. When she faced him again, he did not even bother concealing the humor in his eyes as he sat smugly.

"What?" She just had to ask.

"It's not everyday that I get to see…this side of you."

"The domesticated side?" An eyebrow rose at him. "Or my behind?"

That quick retort elicited a rare response from him. He laughed.

She had to be fair and admit to herself that his face when he laughed was just…mesmerizing. She was wrong in ever thinking that he could never be more handsome because when he smiled, his whole face lit up as if he was _happy_, as if there was no amount of darkness behind those wonderfully blue eyes.

"I seldom get to see this side of you too," she remarked. "You should laugh more often, Bruce."

As soon as it came, the smile was erased immediately, as if she said something wrong. "What time are you expecting Wally?" It was the voice of Batman.

_Was he waiting all along for Wally to show up?_ "Actually, I'm not expecting him. He's…expecting me." For a while she thought she saw him stiffen.

"Well…I won't keep you from your date." He prepared to stand up.

"It's not a date." She could almost feel the desperate note in her voice. "I promised him a batch of cookies. I also baked some for J'onn." _Why did I have to do that? Why can't I just let him leave?_ "Want to try?" If she could, she wanted to knock some sense into herself with the rolling pin. _That was just, to put it plainly, pathetic_.

"No, thank you. I'm not that much into sweets," he declined.

Minutes of slaving over that sponge cake went down the drain. The forced smile he had on did not help from offending her. "Too bad…I baked you a cake, as a thank you for the…_hospitality_. But then again, I'm not Alfred." The hurt was too obvious in her voice.

"Oh." For one of the rarest times, she could see he was at a loss for words. "I did not mean…"

"It's okay…Wally will only be happier." She just had to make an excuse for him. _Why won't I just stick a knife to my heart…that would be a lot faster. Or, better yet, put my heart in a blender and hit the puree button_. "I seem to have acquired this habit of…offering you something you don't want."

He was surprised by her remark and only knew too well of what she meant. "Diana…"

"Actually Bruce, I'm getting tired of it," she continued. "Aren't you?" Her eyes did not bother hiding the pain that she had been keeping inside. As she stared with tired eyes, she laid bare all the raw emotions before him.

"What are you doing here Bruce?"

"I wanted to see how you are."

"Why?"

He was searching her face. "Because I care."

She was a little caught off guard by his admission. "If you care…why do you keep on hurting me?"

He took a deep breath. "It's…complicated."

_Here we go again, the never-ending dance_. "Then _uncomplicate_ it, Bruce. It's either black or white…yes or no…" She paused for more emphasis. "You want me or you don't."

"It's not that eas---"

She interrupted. "But then again…you have already answered that, haven't you. Several times already. You _don't_ want me."

"Diana…"

"Just leave me alone, Bruce. I'll live without you."

He looked at her intently. "I can't."

She closed her eyes, feeling so very confused. A part of her desperately wanted to believe in him, in what he was saying. But a part of her told her that, if she gave in to him, it would start all over again, she would be opening her heart to be hurt all over again.

"Why are you really here?"

He seemed tired of her questioning but he answered anyway. "I wanted to know how you are doing."

"How am I doing, or…" She put on a cynical smile. "…_who_ am I doing _it_ with?"

It came out harsher than she had planned. And if Bruce Wayne or, for that matter, Batman could flinch, he did just that. A nerve painfully twitched at the side of his jaw. But he was neither confirming, nor denying her accusation. Instead, he just stood there, watching her.

And this only proved to her that she was right. It was all plain to see that he was jealous, jealous of something that he had no reason to be possessive about. And it infuriated her. He had no right to put her in this place, no right to make her feel guilty of something she had not done. _He gave up that right_.

If making him feel the pain she was feeling was the only way for him to finally and truly let her go, it was what she was going to do, plunge the knife deeper for his feelings, whatever they may be, to die.

"Bruce…someday, there will be someone. Someone who won't be afraid to admit his feelings for me. Someone who will show me every aspect of how it is to be loved…everything, even the…_physical_." She looked away when she said the last word, as if the thought of offering her body to someone other than him was unbearable. And in doing so, she was not able to see the pained expression on his face.

She looked at him again, before delivering the final blow. "You'd better get used to the idea of me being…intimate with someone else. Because there's absolutely nothing you---"

It was either he moved too fast, or her exhausted mind was moving too slow to notice that in a few strides he had managed to trap her between the kitchen sink and his body, his arms on both sides of her.

There was no uncertainty, no gentleness, in the way his lips devoured hers. It was all raw, untamed passion, full of an emotion that was long denied. It took considerable amount of restraint, of self-control, to keep from total surrender, to keep her overwhelmed heart from betraying her mind, to prevent her from parting her pliant lips and finally accepting him inside. And to taunt her further, to melt her, to show her the extent of his feelings, he did not bother concealing his unadulterated desire for her as he pressed his body close, making her feel his need for her. Her hands balled into fists at her sides, not because of anger but to keep them from running across his chest, feeling his skin beneath his shirt, feeling the thundering beat of his heart. She reminded herself, her voice chanting in her thoughts, that he was not doing this out of love but out of possession. He was trying to win her again, to take her whole being once more.

_He doesn't know what love is_…and her own words in her mind made her stiffen.

He probably felt it too, because he stilled suddenly and looked into her eyes.

She could see his eyes still filled with desire. But she willed herself from feeling anything, biting back all the sentiments that threatened to pour out any time soon if she did not finish what was started. If only her voice did not betray her feelings.

"Finished?" She could almost hear the faint sound of sadness in her own voice.

He looked at her and realized the magnitude of his actions. "I'm…sorry, Diana. This was a mistake," he apologized, moving away from her, as if ashamed of what he just did. Slowly he turned, never looking back as he left her by herself.

She almost called out to him. But she knew better than to belittle herself and beg for his affection again. And when she heard the faint creak of the hinges and the soft thump of wood against wood as the front door closed, it echoed a note of finality to it.

_What was done could not be undone_.

This was it. He finally let her go. And she had to admit to herself that it was sad to think that it was probably the last time he would ever set foot in her home again.

It suddenly felt empty.

_Coming next week…the final chapter._


	10. Perfect

Disclaimer : I don't own these characters, I am not making any money out of this and copyright infringement is not intended.

Warning! Contains nothing but shippy-shippy BM/WW

Author's Note: It has been a wonderful experience for me to write this piece. And to make it even more worthwhile was the thought that it was well appreciated. Thank you to all of you for the time you have spared in following this story.

Well…here it is. The last chapter.

Chapter Ten

Perfect

She closed her eyes with a heavy heart and accepted the heartbreaking truth. It was really and finally over.

Images of his face surfaced from the recesses of her mind…from the first time they met, and the first time she ever saw his face without the mask, his striking features when he held her close as they danced during one very special night in Paris. She could even recall how his voice tried to conceal the truth, however futile, about his true identity. And she could still feel the genuine concern when he admitted just a few moments ago that he cared for her.

"_Because I care."_

That was probably the last time she would ever hear that tone, the concern in his deep voice. She had successfully killed whatever that was left of any emotion that he might have had for her. From now on, she knew that it would be the curt, the rude, the cold voice of the Batman that would address her.

_I should have waited._

Suddenly, she felt that having him on his terms, a little out of touch but still within her reach, was better than not having him at all. But it was too late for that.

For a while, she just stood there, losing track of time.

But then, something was not right.

She sniffed the air.

_The cookies! _

With dismay, she found out there was nothing left to salvage, every single piece was burnt. And there was nothing to do but toss the entire batch into the garbage and start a new one. A rueful smile appeared on her face at the realization that it was much like her life, she was tossing aside the part that lived with the dream that he could ever love her the way she did. Now, she was _really_ going to start anew.

More than an hour passed by after she finished baking and later cleaning the mess she made. She hung the apron, replaced the mittens and dusted off the flour on her shirt and shorts. She had just removed her clip and was about to prepare for bed when she heard something that sounded like knocking.

Tentatively she walked towards the door. Someone was definitely tapping on the other side. _But who could that be at this time of the night?_

She debated with herself if she dared open it, knowing, with a somewhat excited skip in the beat of her heart, that there was a remote possibility that it was Bruce. But how could she be so sure? _It was after midnight, and he was surely on patrol_.

"Who is it?"

She braced her hands on the oak door and heard the faint sound of a rustle, a distinct sound of crumpled paper.

"Diana…"

Instinctively her eyes closed when she heard his voice. She turned from the door, leaning her head and back on the sturdy oak wood, biting her nails in indecision, totally at a loss on what to do. A part of her was overjoyed that he came back, who was she kidding but herself if she denied that. But a part was also unsure.

"Diana…let me in."

_No way!_ She should be yelling at him, but could not bring herself to do so. Instead, she slowly turned toward the door, a hand tentatively reaching for the knob.

"Diana…please."

She sensed a hint of pleading, a tone she seldom heard from the confident voice. She took a deep breath and hated herself for yielding. She gave the knob a turn and finally opened the door. "Bruce…it's late---"

When the opening was wide enough, he brushed past her without even a word, making a beeline to the kitchen, toting two brown paper bags in each hand. With astounded eyes she was left staring in the direction he took, dumbfounded by his audacity to barge confidently into her house, after what he did earlier, without even the slightest hesitation. Closing the door with a shake of her puzzled head, she followed after him wanting to find out what the man was up to.

But what she was about to see was something more astonishing, a phenomenon in itself.

She halted, or rather froze for several seconds on the doorway, then remembered to purse her open mouth. Other than that, she stood unmoving, motionless as if she just had the misfortune of looking Medusa in the eyes.

There he was, between the small center table and the oven, tying the bright red, floral apron that she was wearing a few minutes ago over the expensive white silk shirt. His sleeves were folded above his elbows, as if he was going to cook.

_The Batman…cooking?_

After making a knot behind his back he gave her a quick look, acknowledging her presence, but ignoring her later nonetheless and started rummaging for baking pans, not bothering with the common courtesy of asking for her permission. Finding two stainless steel pans he turned his attention back to the brown paper bags, extracting packages covered in foil. The larger one he uncovered, revealing something that resembled an already roasted chicken.

She had to suppress a sudden amount of amusement when, at his first try, he placed the cooked poultry on the wrong side. She almost interfered but kept her voice in check. There was something surreal and magical about what she was seeing, the man she knew as Batman experimenting with kitchen utensils, and she did not want the image to disappear if disturbed.

She had to tell herself that she was still irked with this man. However, the feeling of ire was gradually dissolving due to the fact that he looked so endearing in her apron.

After pouring some sauce on the chicken, he opened the next package full of small, roasted potatoes. Carefully, he placed the contents on another pan, but a somewhat wayward spud managed to escape and jump from the pan to the table to the floor and roll a good distance from him. Finally moving and offering assistance, she walked towards the potato and threw it in the trash.

"Excuse me." He squeezed between her and the oven to get to the refrigerator to place package number three that she labeled in her mind as dessert. Then he turned on the oven.

She was starting to feel like a stranger in her own house while he made himself busy, without any trace of uneasiness, feeling totally at home. And she felt like it was the opportune time to speak her mind. But when she turned to face him, he was bending, putting the pans inside the oven. And the view of his firm tush momentarily erased her ability to speak, a naughty recollection invading in her imagination.

She put a lid on her emotions and cleared her throat, more to keep herself in check, rather than get his attention.

"Bruce…what are you doing?" Her vocal chords were finally functioning.

He straightened up to finally face her. "I'm…_uncomplicating_ things."

"Uncompli---" She stopped when she remembered her exact words asking him to do just that. Her heart was beginning to beat in an erratic rhythm. "By reheating…food?" She had to prevent her lips from forming even the slightest of smiles.

"Unfortunately, I don't know how to cook. That, I'll have to learn from Alfred soon enough…before he ventures into another career in…_real estate_." He wiped his hands on the apron with a knowing smile. "I certainly won't just stand by and lose you to anybody else's cooking. Not to Wally's…not to _Kal_'s."

_My…he looked so sure of himself_. "While we are at the topic of you learning how to cook," she started as he removed the apron. "It's always wise to pre-heat the oven before you put anything in there."

"I'll remember that…next time." He gave her this disarming smile before asking, "Where do you keep the china?"

She pointed to the cabinet with her finger, "Just over there." _Wait a minute…why am I playing along with this?_ "Bruce, wait…" She waited for him to face her, dishes in hand. "What is all this?"

"This," he answered while placing two plates on the center table. "…is our first dinner." His eyes met hers. "_Together_."

When he said the last word, he looked at her intently, searching for her reaction. Her heart was singing inwardly with joy, but her mind could not command her eyes from showing doubt. Everything that had transpired in the last few minutes were simply too perplexing for her. _Didn't I just close my door?_

"Courtesy of Alfred, of course." He probably thought that the mention of Alfred's name would help enlighten her as he turned and searched for silverware. It did not.

"I thought…" she recalled for the words he said earlier. "_This was a mistake_."

From across the room, even with his back turned to her, she felt the weight of his guilt, noticing a droop in the always confident broad shoulders. When he faced her again, regret was mirrored in the blue eyes. "I was wrong."

"Bruce…you're confusing me."

He looked down, in quiet contemplation, as if her silverware was the most interesting object in the planet at this exact moment. It took him some time to finally face her.

"I'm not very good at this, Diana." The deep breath he took was loud enough to be heard by her. "I thought being Bruce Wayne would help. But it's certainly a lot difficult…when it's not an act anymore. So please, bear with me."

She placed her right hand on the table as if to prepare for the impact of whatever he was going to say.

For several seconds, he just regarded her thoughtfully. She even thought he would not go through with whatever he was planning on telling her. When she could not hold the intensity of his gaze anymore, she looked at her right hand on the table, while her left tucked strands of hair behind her ear. It seemed that she was the one more tense and nervous.

Then he started speaking.

"For a time, I've convinced myself that I can live without…_emotional _attachments." His voice was deep and even, but not like the voice he used as Batman.

_Emotional attachments, that was the Batman's clinical term for love or something similar to it. He could not even bring himself to say the word, _her mind deduced.

"I won't deny that there were women…in my life as Bruce _and_ even as…Batman."

She swallowed hard as a stab of jealousy coursed through her. The truth, coming from his lips, was harder to accept. And she knew some of those women.

He seemed to sense her pain when he paused for a while. She faced him, a silent plea for him to continue.

"But none of them came close to making me feel…the way you do." The openness in his eyes was starting to get through her defenses. "You make me feel as if something has been missing."

_You made me feel that too_, she wanted to say.

It was his turn to look away, her calmness prompting him to go on. "But you know me. I won't allow myself to be distracted. Then…" His eyes were far away, his fingers feeling the stem of the spoon he was holding. "There came the incident with the missile." He looked down at his hands, as if remembering the mud, the dirt when he desperately clawed at the earth to look for her. "I thought you were…"

"Dead?" She finished for him when he could not bring himself to utter the dreaded word.

"The feeling that I've lost someone again…" he shook his head. "I told myself that I can't afford to…fall for you. But then, there was Paris…"

In her mind she could not help but think, as her heart beat faster, holding on to his every word. _Why is he saying all this? Is this the big prelude…to an even bigger heartbreak? Or is he finally..?_

When his eyes settled on hers again, she noticed that they had a deeper hue, bluer than any ocean she had ever seen. And she could feel herself slowly drowning. She abruptly averted her gaze to her finger that was absently tracing an invisible pattern on the table, as if trying to find a lifeline to hold on to before she was caught in a whirlpool of conflicting emotions, her other hand clasping and unclasping.

And with dismay, she noticed that her hands were clammy. _I don't have clammy hands…_

"Diana…please say something."

Her voice was almost a whisper. "What do you want me to say…that you haven't heard yet? I've opened myself so many times to you…you've stated your reasons over and over again, that I'm starting to believe…you're right."

"Don't. Please."

He walked over to her, turning her to him, lifting her chin so he could try to read her mind through her eyes as he searched her face. And at this close, she had no way of disguising what she truly felt.

She loved him still. And she did not care if her eyes told him just that.

And for the first time, as she looked back at him, she knew that he was not hiding anything anymore either.

"I'm prepared to finally leave you alone," he admitted. "Then I realized…I was a nothing but a coward."

_How can he say that?_ "You're one of the bravest men I have ever met."

"How can I be brave when I was walking away?" He took hold of her clammy hand. "But I'm trying to be brave now. I can't give you up without telling you the truth."

He inched his face away, and intently looked into her eyes. His eyes…they were so full of sincerity that it touched her so deep she wanted to cry.

"I love you, Diana."

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the words, _his_ words, echoed in her mind. _"I love you, Diana…"_

His voice…the words, the very words that she had waited for so long to hear from him. She had been dreaming of this moment most of her life in this world, that when it finally arrived, she was speechless, and suddenly doubtful that it even happened. But she was certain she saw his lips move and utter the words.

He just said he loves me… 

As if to confirm what he just said, his face slowly moved closer to hers. And with its own volition, her head tilted to an angle, awaiting the descent, the feel of his lips. Ever so gently, his lips touched hers, kissing her as if she was the most fragile, that she would break under his touch. It was the very first time he kissed her with such uncertainty that it touched her more. To erase his doubts, she moved and responded just as softly, matching his movements before finally opening her lips and accepting him inside.

It was the sweetest kiss they ever shared. Because he finally admitted that he loved her, and that truth made all the difference.

Finally pulling away gently from her, he studied her face. In turn, she looked at him, cheeks flushed, still reeling from the wonderful experience, delighting in the moment…_their moment_. Her eyes told him the happiness she felt. She sighed a happy and contended sigh.

He loved her. _Bruce loves me…the Batman loves me…_

It was all so unbelievable. She closed her eyes for a while and slowly opened them. Then she blinked a few times. He appeared to be amused but confused at the same time with what she was doing.

"I'm just making sure that this is not a dream…that you are not a dream," she admitted.

To prove to her that everything was real, that he was flesh and blood, he took her into his arms and held her close. "I'm sorry if I took so long," he whispered, his cheek pressing against hers.

"It doesn't matter." It was selfish to think that nothing else mattered. But for the moment, she did not try and think about anything else but the arms that held her securely. For the moment, she had an ordinary life. And she was loved by an extraordinary man.

"You know," he interrupted her thoughts and looked at her once more. "From what I've seen in romance movies…you're supposed to say something _similar_ to me." His eyes were smiling at her.

Her imagination got the better of her as she pictured him watching a sappy movie, popcorn in hand. And suddenly found herself stifling a giggle at the thought. "You watch _romance_ movies?"

"Actually…" He took her by the waist and hoisted her up, sitting her on the countertop adjacent to the table, positioning his body between her legs. "Those are Alfred's tapes."

She eyed him suspiciously, with a matching smirk. "If you say so."

He was smiling as he played with her hair, contenting himself with just looking at her. It was the smile that he seldom showed the world, the smile that was only meant for her.

But impatience was soon getting the better of him. "So?"

She raised a hand as a finger traced the outline of his lips. "So…what?"

"Diana…you're stalling."

Her palm now touched the side of his face. "I'm not stalling Bruce…I'm just enjoying the moment." The smile she had from the moment he admitted his feelings was still on her face. "It's not everyday that I get to feel like this." She actually felt like glowing from the inside out. "Can you say it again?"

"Say what?"

"I love you."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I thought so."

"You got me that time." Seriously, she added. "Please…say it again."

"I'm not fond of repeating myself." He chuckled when her eyes tried a halfhearted glare. "But only for you, I'll make an exception. I…love…you." He punctuated each word with a kiss.

Another happy sigh. "I love you too, Bruce Wayne…Batman."

Her hands snaked up to the back of his head to pull him in. It was her turn to return the favor of a long and lingering kiss. He let her play with him for a while before taking over, his experienced lips dictating the pace to a slow and sensual caress, his left hand skimming the smoothness of her right thigh.

"Bruce…" She breathed into his lips, trying to stifle a giggle.

Eyes glazed with passion looked back at her. "What?"

Her right hand stilled his left from sensually moving up and down her outer thigh. "Stop…it tickles."

A lazy smile faced her. "You didn't seem to mind when you were…"

"_Babe_?" Then her eyes widened. "You were petting me then, when I was a…in front of Zatanna?"

"She knows how I feel about you."

"You told her then…when you almost never told me?" she said in mock hurt.

"I didn't tell her. She just knew." He tucked a strand of her behind her ear.

Looking through his eyes and talking about that matter made her remember what he had to surrender to fight for her. "Thank you."

"For?"

She pretended to fix the top button on his shirt before looking up at him. "For the song."

"She told you."

"Like you said…she knows, and she was just…helping." She suddenly remembered something as she fidgeted with his collar. "I think another ex of yours has an idea also."

"Selina."

"She told me to stay away from you."

"So that was why you were avoiding me."

She laughed at his joke. "I have been avoiding you even before she suggested it." A smirk appeared on her lips. "Besides…I'm not that intimidated by her." A brow rose. "Any more ex girlfriends I should know about? You seem to have quite a lot of them."

"All of them won't be able to hold a candle to you." He looked seriously at her. "It's me who should be worried. I must admit, I am no match for a…jealous Kryptonian."

She laughed. "Kal…he is my best friend. I must admit that I love him…but in a way totally different from the way I love you."

"How different?"

As an answer, she pulled him into a tight embrace. Holding his face in her hands, she dropped feather light kisses on his forehead, over his closed eyes, his temple, over the tip of his nose, before finally settling to claim his lips. She showed him just how much she desired him, by applying what his own lips taught her earlier. She was a fast learner.

"I think I need more convincing," he teased a little breathlessly when they pulled apart for air.

"Don't push your luck," she pressed a finger on his chest. He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart and she felt its erratic rhythm under her palm.

"That's how you make me feel."

She knew then the effect she had on him, all this time, and realized that it really must have been difficult for him to come to terms with his feelings and finally admit all of them to her. He was the Batman, and he had to be another man totally different to guard this secret. And above all, he had his city to protect.

To have a life, his own life, and to have a love, were the luxuries a man like him could not afford. But still, he was taking the chance.

Because he loved her.

"This isn't going to be easy," she admitted.

"Now you're telling me?" A grin escaped his lips.

"But then again, whatever is easy with our lives?" she shrugged.

He regarded her. "Diana…I'm not the easiest person to live with."

"Don't I know," she remarked. "But…aren't we moving a little too fast, I mean…_living_ together?" She eyed him mischievously and leaned backwards on the table using her arms for support, tilting her head a little in the process emphasizing the smooth neck and her womanly curves, teasing him, as if testing the newfound powers she had over him.

She heard him grunt before giving in, leaning over and sensuously kissing the left side of her neck. She closed her eyes and felt goose bumps all over her body when she felt his tongue tracing small patterns on her skin while a hand slowly sneaked up her shirt. It took her a while to feel the light sucking of his lips.

"Bruce!" She gently pushed him away when she felt him marking her. She gathered her hair over her left shoulder, exposing her right neck, feeling for the warm skin where his lips just touched, unaware that a part of her anatomy was revealing how much on fire she was at the moment. "Good thing…I heal easily."

His hand was still comfortably feeling her skin. "This is not really going to be easy," his voice was a bit husky.

"That's what I was saying," she smiled at him. "Are you already having regrets?"

"Never." He smiled at her innocence. "But what I mean is…" His hand inched a little higher. "It's going to be difficult keeping my hands off of you."

She was not aware of the extent of her excitement until his eyes traveled downwards from her face, to her neck, and lower, devouring the sight of her, a part, or rather…parts, of her straining against her shirt for attention. It was easy to notice a certain wicked gleam in his eyes as he looked at her before his head dropped again and lips sought the sensitive flesh of her neck once more.

She felt like floating in the strange but exciting sensations that she was experiencing. Though she stopped his hand in time before it got to second base.

"Two words, Mr. Wayne…self control." She eyed him through slightly glazed eyes. "I always thought you had that mastered by now."

"I thought so too," he quipped. "But then, a ravishing Amazon princess came along."

She felt a little guilt, thinking that she had been a distraction to him all this time, putting him in a torturous predicament. "Is it that hard?"

He laughed at her choice of word. Another innocent question, but his mind was busy entertaining other thoughts. "You can't even begin to imagine."

"What's so funny?"

A silly grin was still present on his attractive features. "I was just thinking that I'll have to content myself ogling you with my eyes during meetings. That's the advantage of having a state of the art costume."

She looked at him suspiciously. "What else do I have to worry about regarding your costume?"

"That's top secret." He said against her lips. "You'll find out soon enough."

"One day at a time, Mr. Wayne?"

"That's right," he replied. "Speaking of days…can you have a day off tomorrow?"

"Why…are you going to orient me with the Bat costume?" Her eyes twinkled, batting her eyelashes at him, adding in a deep and sensual voice, "How to…take it off?"

He definitely had to rethink the whole self-control issue again, later. "That…among other things," he whispered huskily against her pliant lips before kissing her passionately once more.

There was no urgency in the kiss, as if they both have all their lives to enjoy the moment, this precious time. And when it ended, his arms went around her, his hands meeting at the small of her back, embracing her securely, protectively as his cheek rubbed against the soft side of her face. In turn she linked her arms on the back of his neck, pulling him close, resting her head against his, feeling the beat of her heart sing with the beating of his in a melody audible only to the two of them.

_Body to body, heart to heart, soul to soul._

"Bruce…" she had to interrupt the tender moment.

"Yes?" he whispered into her hair.

"What about the…" she felt embarrassed. "…food? I think it's close to…burning."

She could feel him smiling. "Give me five more minutes."

Five minutes more would not hurt. "Okay." She closed her eyes once more, enjoying the feel of finally being able to hold him this way.

"Diana…" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

His embraced tightened a bit. "For loving me, a mere dysfunctional mortal…when you can have any man you could ever have."

"You're welcome." She rubbed her face against his.

"And Diana…" he whispered again.

"What?"

"I can stay like this forever."

She smiled and sighed. "Me too."

They both knew that what they dreamed of was the impossible. And if that dream came true, forever was not enough. But for the moment, nothing else mattered, not the food that was almost burning in the oven, not the opinion of their friends when they found out, not even the world outside that always needed saving. All that mattered at the very moment was that…they had each other.

And it felt so wonderful. It felt so beautiful. And in this one short and fleeting moment, everything was _perfect_.

The End


End file.
